Alternative
by Auvi
Summary: Une mission banale aux conséquences dramatiques, avec voyage dans le temps à la clé... Mais que se passe-t-il quand on modifie le passé ?
1. Les Aradiens

**Titre : Alternative**

**Résumé : une mission banale aux conséquences dramatiques. Je sais, c'est très convenu comme résumé, surtout pour une série comme SGA où toutes les missions de routine virent à la mission catastrophe. Mais si je vous en dis plus, je vais tuer tout le suspens…**

**Genre : Gen, Drama, Action, Deathfic.**

**Rating : K+**

**Saison : hors saison. Au début de cette fic, nous sommes dans le futur, environ 9 ans après la fin de la saison deux. (je tiens pas compte du formidable suspens instauré à la fin de la saison, c'est à dire que je fais comme s'ils s'en sortaient tous.)**

**Pairing : que des classiques (je suis une fille classique) Oserais-je le dire ? Oui, il y aura du Mcshepp, cause contamination virulente, suivez mon regard (Oui, saschka, tu peux te sentir visée) mais aussi du Roneyla, du Zelenweir et certainement d'autre encore...**

**Disclaimer : les personnages d'une série appartiennent à leurs fans. Quoi, je rêve encore ? Tant pis.**

**Bêta lectrice : Saschka (ne prend pas Matt en otage, la suite arrive, je l'écris)**

**Note : cette fic est une deathfic (voir plus haut) Et je préfère prévenir les âmes sensibles, le chapitre 2 a complètement traumatisé Saschka. Pourtant, je vous jure que je n'ai pas d'actions chez les fabricants de mouchoirs !**

**Note 2 : je voulais attendre d'avoir internet chez moi (et donc d'avoir un chez moi...) pour poster cette fic, mais je n'ai pas pu attendre. Merci le cyber café !**

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Les Aradiens**

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

Les négociations avaient pris une mauvaise tournure. Teyla Emmagan l'avait bien sentit, mais malheureusement trop tard.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils avaient offensé leurs hôtes. Certainement leur technologie. Ou peut être bien la manière qu'ils avaient eu de la leur présenter.

L'Athosienne avait bien remarqué un léger froncement de sourcil sur le visage du chef de clan quand Sheppard avait mentionné les vaccins qu'ils comptaient leur échanger contre une partie de leur récolte. Mais la jeune femme avait pris cela pour une marque de surprise plutôt que pour une marque de méfiance. Elle se rappelait avoir été elle-même très étonnée lorsque, il y avait maintenant une dizaine d'années, Carson lui avait expliqué que ce qu'ils appelaient « vaccins » pouvaient prévenir certaines des maladies qui décimaient les siens depuis des générations. Sa réaction à l'époque avait été plutôt enthousiaste. Celle de ce peuple aujourd'hui l'était beaucoup moins.

Avant que la situation ne dégénère totalement, Teyla put saisir quelques mots tels que « sorcellerie » et « démons » mêlés à des ordres donnés pour les faire tous prisonniers.

Le colonel Sheppard décida alors d'opter pour la voix des armes plutôt que pour celle de la diplomatie et des explications. Il se leva d'un bon, menaçant de son P-90 le chef des Pavidiens.

- Ok, on se calme. Nous ne sommes pas des démons.

- Mensonges ! Démons ! hurla le chef.

Sentant qu'il n'arriverai pas à les convaincre de leur bonne foi, le colonel décida qu'il était temps d'effectuer un repli stratégique. Se tournant vers les membres de son équipe, il ordonna :

- On y va. Vous sortez tant que je surveille ce guignol.

Teyla, Ronon et McKay sortirent de la hutte dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, le Runner en tête, au cas où un comité d'accueil les attendraient déjà à la sortie.

- La voix est libre Sheppard, souffla Ronon.

Tenant toujours en respect le chef du peuple, le colonel sortit lentement de la hutte à reculons. Alors qu'il atteignait la sortie, l'homme cria des ordres que Sheppard ne comprit pas distinctement mais dont le sens ne lui échappa pas. Et en effet, des dizaines de villageois déboulèrent vers eux, armes aux poings. Les membres de SGA1 se mirent à courir vers la porte des étoiles. Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière un bosquet d'arbres qui leur offrit un abri le temps d'évaluer leur situation. La porte était toute proche, mais les 400 mètres qui les séparaient d'elle étaient complètement à découvert, et si les Pavidiens avaient l'air d'avoir une dent contre la science médicale, ils n'en avaient apparemment aucune contre la science de la guerre et leurs arcs avaient déjà bien failli faire mouche à plusieurs reprises.

- Si vous me couvrez, je peux atteindre le DHD, dit Teyla.

- D'accord, dit le colonel. Quand vous êtes prête, on y va.

L'Athosienne eu un petit hochement de tête et se leva alors que ses compagnons tiraient à feu nourris sur leurs assaillants. Elle atteignit le DHD sans encombre et commença à composer l'adresse d'Atlantis. Il ne lui restait plus que trois symboles à rentrer quand elle sentit une violente douleur lui traverser la poitrine. Elle s'affaissa alors sur le DHD, appuyant involontairement sur un chevron qui s'enclencha aussitôt. Elle glissait déjà lentement au sol lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on criait son nom.

Lorsqu'il entendit Rodney hurler le nom de Teyla, Ronon se retourna vivement et vit alors une flèche plantée dans la poitrine de la femme qui partageait sa vie. Il se précipita vers elle et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre. Il l'installa momentanément dos contre le DHD tandis qu'il finissait de composer le code d'Atlantis.

Alors que le vortex se formait, Sheppard et McKay échangèrent un dernier regard. Puis, sans prononcer une seule parole, ils quittèrent leur position de derrière le bosquet et, tout en continuant à tirer sur les Pavidiens, coururent vers la porte.

Ronon prit Teyla dans ses bras :

- Accroche-toi, lui murmura-t-il, ne me laisse pas. Nous sommes bientôt sur Atlantis. Accroche-toi.

L'Athosienne avait déjà perdu connaissance quand Ronon franchit la porte, suivit de près par Sheppard et McKay.

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ronon atterrit dans une salle qui n'était pas la salle d'embarquement d'Atlantis. Il se trouvait dans une espèce de cage de verre qui entourait la porte par laquelle il venait d'arriver. Il eut juste le temps d'allonger Teyla par terre pour se saisir de son arme quand il entendit Sheppard murmurer derrière lui :

- Mais où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit McKay qui s'était rapproché d'une des parois de verre, mais en tout cas, pas sur Atlantis.

- Sans blague ? répliqua le colonel. Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il à Ronon en faisant un signe de Tête en direction de Teyla.

- Pas bien. Il lui faut un médecin dit Ronon.

McKay tentait de voir à travers les murs de verre quand il remarqua de petits orifices tout le long des parois.

- Oh oh, murmura-il.

- Quoi oh oh ? demanda vivement Sheppard.

A peine avait-il achevé sa phrase qu'un léger sifflement si fit entendre tout autour d'eux.

- Du gaz, cria soudain McKay.

- Quoi ?

Ce fut la seule chose que Sheppard eut le temps de prononcer avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

Elle se sentait bien. Étrangement bien. Les derniers évènements avaient du mal à retrouver un ordre chronologique cohérent, pourtant, cela ne l'affolait pas plus que ça.

Elle était bien.

Mais elle sentit malgré tout que la situation n'était pas normale.

Puis soudain le visage de Ronon s'imposa à elle. Où était-il ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Le souvenir de leurs négociations chez les Pavidiens revinrent d'un seul coup. Où était son mari ? Et le reste de son équipe ? Elle ouvrit les yeux, persuadée de se réveiller à l'infirmerie. Quand son regard se posa sur un plafond bleu clair, elle sut que cela n'était pas le cas. L'affolement la gagna, mais elle se força à rester calme. La panique ne l'aiderai pas. Elle voulut se redresser et c'est alors seulement qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était entravée : une large sangle lui barrait la poitrine tandis que d'autres plus étroites lui enserraient les bras et les jambes.

- N'essayez pas de bouger, vous êtes attachée.

La voix, dure et froide, venait de quelque part au-dessus d'elle. Elle essaya de tourner la tête dans sa direction mais son interlocuteur la précéda et vint se placer dans son champ de vision. Il lui déplut instantanément.

- Vous avez été sérieusement blessée, reprit l'homme qui lui faisait maintenant face. Sans notre intervention, vous seriez morte. Et au vu de votre niveau technologique, je suis certain que les vôtres n'auraient pas pu vous sauver.

L'homme avait parlé d'une voix arrogante et affichait un air supérieur. Penser au fait qu'elle lui devait probablement la vie fit naître chez Teyla un profond sentiment de malaise.

- Où sont mes amis ? demanda t-elle.

- En salle d'interrogatoire, répondit-il comme si cette question était stupide.

- Ils vont bien ?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire sournois.

Ce type ne lui revenait vraiment pas, mais elle avait derrière elle bien assez d'années de négociations et de missions en tout genre dans toute la galaxie pour savoir que s'énerver contre un individu de la sorte n'était pas une idée très judicieuse.

- Je m'appelle Teyla…

- Emmagan, je sais, la coupa-t-il sèchement.

- Oh, fit-elle un peu décontenancée, mais finalement rassurée par le fait que s'il savait son nom, c'était que quelqu'un le lui avait dit et que donc, au moins un de ses co-équipiers était en vie.

Du moins, c'est ce dont elle essaya de se persuader. Elle reprit :

- Je voudrais voir mes amis, s'il vous plait…

Mais l'homme tournait déjà les talons et s'éloignait de son lit.

- Hé ! Attendez, cria-t-elle. Attendez ! Je veux leur parler ! Et dites-moi qui vous êtes !

L'homme ne se retourna même pas et sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

Teyla resta un moment sans réagir. Beaucoup de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête. La première étant : pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas sur Atlantis ? Les Pavidiens les auraient-ils capturés ? Etaient-ils comme les Géniis, qui faisaient illusion en cachant leur avancée technologique ? Elle ne le pensait pas, mais comment savoir ? Elle reposa doucement sa tête sur le lit et c'est alors qu'elle les sentit : des électrodes, comme celles qu'utilisaient Carson, branchées un peu partout sur son crâne. Un frisson incontrôlable traversa tout son corps.

Décidément, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment sur l'issue de toute cette histoire.

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

L'homme sortit de la pièce où se trouvait l'étrangère en serrant les poings. Il l'aurait bien étranglée de ses propres mains. Mais ils avaient des ordres stricts et on ne désobéissait pas aux ordres du Décideur. Pourtant… Non, il devait se concentrer sur sa mission. Une fois qu'il aurait obtenu les renseignements qu'il voulait, il pourrait s'occuper personnellement d'eux. Le Décideur lui avait accordé cette faveur, au nom de tout ce qu'il avait déjà accompli au service de son peuple mais également en mémoire de son père.

A l'idée de ce qu'il ferait prochainement subir à ces individus, un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage. Il se prit à rêver qu'ils résisteraient à son interrogatoire classique, l'obligeant par-là même à recourir à des méthodes plus radicales. Mais il tacha également de ne pas perdre de vu l'objectif principal de sa mission qui était d'obtenir le plus de renseignements possibles sur Atlantis et ses moyens de défense. Grâce à lui, ils pourraient enfin retrouver la Cité perdue. Il serait un héros et, par la même occasion, son père serait enfin vengé.

Il arriva aux cellules de détention et entra dans celle où se trouvaient les trois hommes. Il ne les avait pas séparés à dessein : plus ils se monteraient la tête les uns les autres sur leur sort, plus il lui serait facile de les briser. Ils étaient tous trois enchaînés à un mur différent de la pièce. Il les regarda longuement et dut admettre qu'il était un peu déçu. Il devait avouer qu'il s'était fait une autre image des meurtriers de son père. Certes, deux des hommes, dont celui qui paraissait être leur chef, étaient assez impressionnants, mais le troisième et la femme ne payait pas de mine. Pourtant, à eux quatre, ils avaient anéanti un de leurs vaisseaux et tué tout l'équipage à son bord.

- Je veux tous savoir des moyens de défense actuels d'Atlantis et je veux vos codes d'accès pour désactiver le bouclier de protection.

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

Sheppard n'en revenait pas. Comment ce type pouvait-il savoir qu'ils venaient d'Atlantis et comment savait-il pour le bouclier ? Teyla aurait-elle parlé ? Non, il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. De plus, elle était gravement blessée et sans aucun doute dans l'impossibilité de répondre à quelque question que ce soit.

- Où est notre amie et comment va-t-elle ? demanda le colonel.

Un violent coup de poing fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

- John ! s'écria Rodney.

Leur geôlier s'approcha de McKay, l'air mauvais.

- Vous êtes très proches, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il à l'attention du colonel, sans cesser de fixer le Canadien. Est-ce que je me trompe, docteur McKay ?

- Comment connaissez vous… commença Rodney.

Mais une main puissante venait de lui enserrer la gorge, empêchant l'air d'atteindre ses poumons.

- Lâchez-le ! cria Sheppard.

- Non, répondit simplement l'homme.

Mckay commençait à suffoquer. Il envoyait des regards affolés à John qui ne savait que faire. Parler sous la menace ne le sauverai pas. Au contraire, dès qu'il aurai ce qu'il voulait, cet homme n'hésiterai pas à tous les tuer.

- Que voulez-vous savoir, dit Ronon.

- Tout, répondit l'homme sans retirer sa main de la gorge de Rodney.

- Je ne vous dirai rien tant que je ne saurai pas où est Teyla, reprit Ronon d'un ton glacial, et le colonel ne vous dira rien non plus tant que vous menacerez McKay.

L'homme eut de nouveau un sourire mauvais et lâcha le cou de Rodney juste avant que celui-ci ne sombre dans l'inconscience. L'homme se tourna, regarda Sheppard dans les yeux et lui sourit :

- J'ai tout mon temps, John. John, c'est bien votre nom ? Cela fait neuf ans que j'attends ce moment, je peux bien attendre quelques jours de plus. Nous autres, Aradiens, sommes des gens très patients. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous, par contre, vous teniez pendant ces quelques jours.

Et sur ces mots, l'homme sortit.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Le Décideur voulait le voir. Il l'avait appelé par radio alors qu'il commençait seulement à s'amuser un peu avec ses prisonniers. Mais on ne faisait pas attendre le Décideur. L'homme se rendit à son bureau et frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, Maliant.

L'homme pénétra dans l'imposant bureau de son supérieur. Celui-ci l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Alors, où en êtes-vous avec les prisonniers ?

- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de les interroger, Monsieur.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda le Décideur d'un ton dur.

- Parce que je voulais d'abord m'assurer que j'avais appris tout ce que je pouvais apprendre de la femme.

- Mais vous l'avez déjà fait passer au détecteur de souvenir, puisque c'est ainsi que nous avons su qui ils étaient.

- Oui Monsieur, mais je voulais voir si je ne pouvais pas apprendre d'autres choses qui pourraient me servir pour interroger les autres.

- Votre détecteur est une formidable invention, Maliant, mais les résultats sont encore beaucoup trop aléatoires. Tant que vous n'aurez pas trouvé le moyen de naviguer selon votre désir dans les souvenirs de la personne inconsciente, ce jouet risquera plus de vous faire perdre votre temps qu'autre chose.

Maliant sentit la colère et la frustration monter en lui.

- C'est tout de même moi qui ai découvert qu'ils s'agissaient de ceux qui nous avaient attaqués, se défendit-il. Et aussi qu'ils habitent la Cité. Sans mon invention, vous ne l'auriez jamais su.

- Vous avez eu de la chance, voilà tout.

Le Décideur marqua un temps.

- Et vous ne devez pas perdre de vue, reprit-il sur un ton beaucoup plus dur, que cette occasion est unique et que je ne compte pas la laisser passer. Ces gens nous ont attaqués sans raison, et qui plus est, occupent _notre_ Cité. Je ne laisserai pas leurs crimes impunis, vous m'entendez ? Leurs dirigeants vont bientôt s'inquiéter de leur absence et s'ils sont un tant soit peu intelligents, ils changeront très vite toutes leurs procédures d'identification et de défense. Je veux que nous ayons ces informations au plus vite. Je me fais bien comprendre ?

- Oui, Monsieur. Parfaitement.

- Alors sortez et ne revenez me voir que si vous avez des résultats.

Maliant salua le Décideur et sortit.

Son supérieur était un homme sévère, mais juste. En effet, il avait eu de la chance. Alors que la femme était inconsciente et qu'il avait simplement vu là une occasion de tester sa machine, il était tombé sur ce souvenir. Le souvenir qu'avait cette femme de ce jour terrible. Et il avait comprit qu'il tenait enfin les assassins de son père. Il savait qu'il aurait du suivre les ordres du Décideur à ce moment là et aller interroger immédiatement les trois hommes. Cela lui aurait évité le savon qu'il venait de se prendre. Mais en fouillant dans la mémoire de la femme, il était tombé sur le souvenir d'une soirée où il avait pu comprendre les liens qui existaient entre eux.

Et il comptait bien s'en servir pour arriver à ses fins.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

John regarda Rodney, inquiet, mais n'osant rien lui dire. Il n'avait pas pu l'aider et il se sentait coupable.

- Je…ais…bien, articula difficilement Rodney qui cherchait encore à reprendre son souffle.

- Je suis désolé Rodney, murmura Sheppard. Je ne pouvais rien dire…

- Je…sais, arriva-t-il à répondre. Rodney planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux du colonel pour l'assurer qu'il pensait bien ce qu'il disait.

John sourit alors en pensant que le Rodney McKay qui avait passé la porte plus de dix ans auparavant aurait certainement trouvé le moyen de se détacher pour venir lui expliquer en face que son génie ne méritait pas un tel traitement de sa part. Mais il avait bien changé depuis.

- Vous avez une idée de qui sont ces gens ? demanda Ronon.

- Non, aucune, répondit Sheppard.

- Moi si, dit Rodney d'une voix plus assurée mais toujours rauque.

Ses deux compagnons le regardèrent surpris.

- Vous n'avez rien remarqué depuis que nous sommes arrivés ? demanda Rodney entre deux quintes de toux

- Non, dit Ronon.

- Vous êtes sûr ? reprit McKay. Allez, faites un petit effort.

- Rodney, le coupa John, nous n'avons ni le temps ni l'envie de jouer aux devinettes.

- Vous n'êtes pas drôles, répliqua le scientifique.

En d'autres circonstances, John aurai fondu devant son air de génie contrarié. Mais là , Rodney était passé à deux doigts de se faire étrangler sous ses yeux, alors, non, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à le voir jouer un de ces petits numéros sensés mettre en avant son incomparable intelligence.

- Leur technologie est ancienne, déclara Rodney.

- Ancienne ? s'exclama John. Tu veux dire, « ancienne » comme « ancienne » ?

- T'en connais d'autre, toi ? demanda le Canadien.

- Alors ces gens sont des Anciens ? demanda Ronon.

- Ça, nous n'en savons rien, rectifia Rodney. Je dis juste que leur technologie l'est, c'est tout.

- De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance, reprit Sheppard. Anciens ou pas, on doit sortir de là. Dès qu'une occasion se présentera, il faudra foncer.

- Et aller chercher Teyla, ajouta Ronon.

Le colonel regarda Ronon :

- Oui, si nous pouvons le faire, nous irons la chercher. Mais dites-vous bien qu'elle est peut être…

- Non. La voix du Satédien était tranchante. Elle est en vie. Sinon, comment expliquer que cet homme sache autant de chose à notre sujet ?

- Il a raison, dit Rodney.

- Je sais tout ça, répliqua sèchement Sheppard. Mais vous avez entendu comme moi que ces types comptent attaquer Atlantis. Nous devons les prévenir.

John regarda Ronon droit dans les yeux puis reprit :

- Je ne la laisserai pas derrière nous, vous le savez. Mais je ne les laisserai pas non plus attaquer Atlantis.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la cellule des trois hommes.

- Pourquoi neuf ans ? demanda soudain Rodney.

- Quoi ? répondit John.

- Neuf ans, reprit Rodney. Ce gars a dit que cela faisait neuf ans qu'il attendait ça, mais je suis absolument certain de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Et vous ?

- Non, jamais, admit Sheppard.

- Moi non plus, dit Ronon.

La porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit soudain, coupant court à leur conversation. Le même homme qu'auparavant entra et, sans un mot, se dirigea vers le colonel. Il tenait un couteau dans sa main. Relevant la manche de Sheppard, il s'adressa à celui-ci :

- Voyons voir si votre compagnon témoigne de plus d'attention à votre égard…

Avant que la lame ne vienne entailler sa chair, John envoya une supplique silencieuse à son amant : ne pas parler, surtout, ne pas parler.

**TBC…**

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous voulez la suite ?**


	2. Disparitions

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Voilà la suite. Une fois la lecture de ce chapitre terminée, rappelez-vous que c'est vous qui l'avez réclamé...**

**Note : Attention, c'est là qu'il faut préparer les mouchoirs.**

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Disparitions**

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

Maliant sortit de la cellule, essuyant ses mains couvertes de sang. Avant de s'éloigner, il donna l'ordre au garde en faction devant la porte de s'occuper du prisonnier le plus mal en point.

Il n'avait rien obtenu et il enrageait. Il s'était alors décidé à mettre une de ses menaces à exécution. Il allait aller chercher la femme et il la tuerait sous leurs yeux s'ils ne lui disaient rien. La fin justifiait les moyens et de toutes façons, il attendait ce moment depuis qu'il avait su qui ils étaient.

Il se dirigea donc d'un pas résolu vers son laboratoire.

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

Le colonel John Sheppard était dans un sale état. Sa tête reposait d'une drôle de manière sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait de façon irrégulière.

- John, appela Rodney d'une voix suppliante. John, je t'en prie, répond-moi !

- Ça ne sert à rien Rodney, déclara Ronon. Il est inconscient.

- Je m'en fous ! hurla Rodney. Je l'appellerai tant que ça me chante ! JOHN ! JOHN !

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit l'interrompit dans ses suppliques. Le garde s'approcha de John pour voir s'il respirait encore.

- Si tu le touches, gronda Rodney…

Le soldat se tourna vers lui :

- Et bien quoi ? Que me ferez vous ? Vous allez vous détacher tout seul et venir me botter les fesses ? demanda le garde d'un air moqueur.

Ce fut le moment que Sheppard choisit pour agir. Leurs mains étaient attachées à des chaînes, mais leurs jambes n'étaient pas entravées. Prenant appuis sur le mur, il souleva ses deux jambes à hauteur du dos du soldat et lui balança un grand coup dans les reins, propulsant l'homme en direction de Ronon. Ce dernier bloqua tout mouvement de l'homme par ses jambes, tandis que de ses coudes, il encadrait fortement le visage de leur geôlier.

- Un geste, souffla le Runner à l'oreille de l'homme, et je te brise la nuque.

- Comment on ouvre ces chaînes, demanda Sheppard.

Le soldat ne disait rien. Ronon accentua la pression de ses coudes sur l'homme qui gémit :

- Dans ma poche, souffla-t-il. J'ai la clef dans ma poche.

- Tu vas prendre ta main gauche, dit Sheppard, et attraper cette clef. Si je vois ne serai-ce qu'un haussement de sourcil louche, je dis à mon co-équipier de te tordre le cou. C'est bien clair ?

Le gardien hocha doucement la tête. Il était peut être au service de son peuple, mais il n'avait aucune envie de mourir de la sorte. Il sortit la clef et commença à défaire une des chaînes de Ronon. Dès que celui-ci eut un bras de libre, il enserra de sa main le cou de l'homme tandis que celui-ci finissait de le détacher complètement. Le Runner attacha l'homme aux chaînes qu'il venait de quitter.

- Tu n'étais pas inconscient ? dit Rodney à John tandis que Ronon le détachait.

- Désolé de t'avoir effrayé, répondit John.

- Désolé ? s'exclama Rodney. J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque, et toi, tu me dis que tu es désolé ?

- McKay, vous verrez plus tard pour la querelle d'amoureux, trancha Ronon qui venait de libérer le colonel. On doit aller récupérer Teyla et ficher le camp d'ici en vitesse.

Sheppard s'approcha du soldat.

- Si tu nous dis où se trouve la porte et où se trouve notre amie, je te laisserai la vie sauve. A toi de voir.

- Je ne vous dirai rien. Mes supérieurs me tueraient de toutes façons si je vous disais quoi que se soit.

- Très bien, dit Sheppard en l'assommant.

Les trois hommes s'assurèrent que le garde était bien inconscient, lui prirent les deux armes qu'il avait sur lui et sortirent de la cellule. C'est alors qu'ils virent que Rodney avait raison : cet endroit, quel qu'il soit, avait des airs d'Atlantis.

- Il faut trouver la porte, dit Sheppard.

- Là-dessus nous sommes d'accord, mais on fait comment ? demanda Rodney.

- On compte sur notre chance légendaire, répliqua Sheppard.

Et sur ces mots, il partit dans le couloir, immédiatement suivi de Ronon et finalement de Rodney. Arrivés à une intersection, ils virent une porte coulissante se refermer. Juste à temps pour apercevoir la cage de verre où ils avaient atterris à leur arrivée.

- Tu vois, souffla John, il faut toujours faire confiance à la chance.

- Oui, accorda Rodney, mais si je me souviens bien de ce que j'ai eu le temps de voir à travers les parois de la cage, le DHD ne se trouve pas dans la même salle.

- Alors cherchez-le, dit Ronon. Pendant ce temps, je vais chercher Teyla. On se retrouve ici dans un quart d'heure.

- D'accord, dit Sheppard. Soyez prudent.

Le Runner hocha la tête et partit.

- Il sera tout sauf prudent, déclara Rodney.

- Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que je serai en train de faire exactement la même chose que lui s'il s'était s'agit de toi.

Sheppard avait dit ces mots sans regarder Rodney, trop occupé à observer la ronde des gardes. McKay se garda de montrer qu'il était ému. Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment ni le bon endroit pour une déclaration enflammée, mais jamais John n'avait voulu lui dire « je t'aime » alors, ce qu'il venait de lui dire là, à l'instant, dans ce couloir, valait pour lui toutes les déclarations du monde.

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

- Où m'emmenez-vous ? demanda Teyla.

- Voir vos amis, répondit Maliant. Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ?

Tandis que l'homme finissait d'enlever les sangles qui la retenaient, Teyla chercha un moyen de lui échapper. Malheureusement, ce type était prudent et, non content de pointer une arme sur elle, il avait également fait venir un soldat qui la tenait en joue. Elle commençait à désespérer sur son sort quand un gémissement étouffé lui fit tourner la tête vers le garde, juste à temps pour le voir s'effondrer.

Ronon.

Le Satedien se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, une arme braquée sur l'homme qui menaçait sa femme. Mais il n'eut pas à s'en servir. Teyla, toujours aussi agile, venait de désarmer et d'assommer son geôlier d'une prise dont elle seule avait le secret.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Ronon en s'approchant d'elle.

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Oui, il ne faut pas rester ici. Viens !

Et sur ce, il l'entraîna dans les couloirs alors qu'une sirène retentissait dans tout le complexe.

- J'ai du faire parler quelques gardes pour savoir où tu étais. L'un d'eux à du finir par donner l'alerte. Mais la porte n'est pas loin. Sheppard et McKay nous attendent là bas.

Le Runner donna à Teyla une des armes qu'il avait récupérées. Des bruits de pas derrière eux leur fit presser l'allure.

Ils atteignaient tout juste une intersection quand les premiers tirs se firent entendre. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors et se mirent à couvert. Les couloirs qui s'offraient à eux ne leur laissaient guerre de choix : qu'ils aillent à gauche ou à droite, il y avait bien cinq cent mètres de ligne droite avant le prochain croisement. Cinq cent mètres où ils feraient des cibles idéales pour leurs poursuivants. Ils devaient donc se débarrasser d'eux avant d'aller plus loin.

Il s'ensuivit un échange de tirs nourris et à ce que Ronon put voir, ils avaient abattu trois de leurs assaillants, mais ils ne pouvaient dire combien il en restait encore.

Soudain, des bruits de pas venant de leur droite leur firent comprendre qu'ils allaient être pris entre deux feux. Ils n'avaient donc plus le choix : il leur fallait aller par le couloir de gauche, en priant pour atteindre le prochain croisement avant de se faire descendre. Ronon déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Teyla et la fit partir en premier, la suivant de près et tirant vers les soldats qui déjà tournait dans leur portion de couloir.

Ils avaient presque atteint l'intersection quand Ronon sentit une violente douleur lui traverser l'épaule. Il se retrouva à terre et Teyla disparut de son champ de vision. Il n'eut pas le temps de la chercher des yeux qu'une main puissante le tira derrière l'angle du couloir.

Sheppard.

Le colonel tirait à un rythme effréné et au silence qui suivit l'arrêt de ses tirs, le Runner comprit qu'il venait d'abattre tous leurs assaillants. Mais d'autres allaient venir : leurs ennemis connaissaient leur position.

Ronon se releva péniblement et, voyant que Teyla n'était pas avec lui il voulut retourner dans le couloir pour aller la chercher. Mais Sheppard l'en empêcha et le Satedien ne reconnut pas la voix du colonel quand celui-ci s'adressa à lui d'un ton froid et monocorde :

- On ne peut plus rien pour elle.

Ronon se dégagea de l'emprise de Sheppard et passa la tête au-delà du coin du mur pour apercevoir le couloir d'où il venait. Son cœur manqua un battement : Teyla gisait sur le sol. Son sang se déversait encore des blessures que leurs poursuivants lui avaient infligées dans le dos. Mais la plaie dont il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux était celle qui se révélait dans la chevelure de l'Athosienne. Il eut mal comme jamais. Un vide immense et glacial s'empara de sa poitrine.

Son monde venait de basculer.

Il s'approcha d'elle et saisi le pendentif qui ne la quittait jamais. Il se mit à le fixer intensément. Sheppard le tira à nouveau en arrière pour le mettre à couvert. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Deux regards en tout point identiques. C'est alors seulement que Ronon se rendit compte de l'absence de McKay. Il murmura :

- Et Rodney ?

Le regard que lui renvoya Sheppard suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que son univers à lui qui venait de basculer dans l'horreur.

Des bruits étouffés par la distance mais qui se rapprochaient les arrachèrent à leur douleur. Sans un mot, ils partirent en direction de la salle de la porte.

Sheppard s'arrêta net devant la porte de la salle d'embarquement.

- Leur DHD se trouve un peu plus haut, dans cette salle, fit-il en indiquant une porte à laquelle on accédait par une dizaine de marches. Je vais aller entrer les coordonnées et ouvrir leur cage de verre. Rod… il m'a dit comment faire.

Sheppard tendit deux grenades et un émetteur à Ronon :

- Nous avons réussi à retrouver certaines de nos affaires.

- John…

- Je vous rejoindrai si je peux, mais n'y comptez pas trop. Vous direz bien à Elizabeth tout ce qui s'est passé. Et dites-lui bien qu'il est impossible et hors de question de négocier avec ces…gens.

- Non.

- Non ?! explosa le colonel. Vous allez faire ce que je vous dis, et sans discuter, c'est compris ?

- Non. C'est vous qui allez franchir la porte et rejoindre Atlantis. Ils ont plus besoin de vous que de moi.

- Vous délirez ! Vous avez pensé ne serait-ce qu'une minute à Sara ! Elle vient déjà de perdre…

- Je sais.

La voix du Satedien vibrait de rage contenue.

- Je ne pense qu'à elle, reprit-il. Mais ces Aradiens sont dangereux et s'ils possèdent vraiment la technologie des anciens…Ils vont attaquer Atlantis. Vous renvoyez là-bas est la meilleure chance pour la cité. Et sauver la cité, c'est la sauver elle. Alors allez-y.

Et avant que Sheppard ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, le Runner lui fourra l'émetteur dans les mains, ouvrit la porte et lança une grenade dans la salle de la porte. Une fois le souffle de l'explosion passée, il s'élança dans la pièce, tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait. Sheppard ne mit que quelques secondes à réagir et lui emboîta le pas. A eux deux, ils vinrent à bout des soldats présents en peu de temps. Ronon sortit alors en actionnant le mécanisme de fermeture de la porte. Il cria au colonel tout en lui lançant quelque chose :

- Je vais vous ouvrir la porte ! Dites-lui que je l'aime et veillez sur elle !

Sheppard saisi au vol ce que Ronon lui avait envoyé.

Le pendentif de Teyla.

- Ronon !

Sheppard se rua sur le sas qui se refermait. Trop tard.

Il frappa d'un poing rageur sur la porte. La douleur physique le calma un moment. Juste le temps de voir apparaître son ami de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée donnant sur la salle de contrôle des Aradiens. Ronon avait lancé la deuxième grenade dans la pièce et maintenant, il descendait les gardes présents avec une agilité et une hargne à faire frémir les hommes les plus endurcis. John le vit saisir un homme et le menacer de son arme. Au bout de quelques instants, les portes de la cage de verre s'ouvrirent et Ronon envoya littéralement valser le corps du soldat à travers la pièce. John le vit se pencher sur une console et un vortex se forma. Sheppard se tourna une dernière fois vers son co-équipier et ami. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire. Mais il n'en aurait jamais plus l'occasion : il vit une armada de soldats pénétrer dans la salle de contrôle. Tous tirèrent en même temps sur le Satedien qui s'écroula sur le regard horrifié de Sheppard.

_Prévenir Atlantis. Je dois prévenir Atlantis._

Il composa son code d'identification alors que la porte de la salle d'embarquement s'ouvrait sur des soldats, l'arme au poing, qui se ruèrent sur lui. Il courut plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et se jeta à travers le vortex.

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

Il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol froid de la cité.

Atlantis.

Il était rentré. Mais à quel prix.

- Baissez le bouclier ! hurla-t-il.

- Et les autres ? demanda Weir.

- Baissez le bouclier !

Elizabeth hocha la tête en direction du technicien qui s'exécuta.

Beckett examinait déjà les blessures du colonel. Quand la porte s'était activée, Elizabeth avait tout de suite appelé une équipe médicale. Vingt quatre heures qu'ils étaient sans nouvelles de l'équipe de Sheppard. Elle avait préféré se montrer prudente. C'est pourquoi un groupe de soldats armés était également présent dans la salle. Juste au cas où.

Le colonel se dégagea brusquement des mains de Beckett qui cherchait à se rendre compte de la gravité de ses blessures. Il croisa le regard d'Elizabeth. Elle n'osait pas lui poser la question.

Et lui ne pouvait se résoudre à y répondre. S'il prononçait ces mots à voix haute, ce serait comme accepter qu'ils étaient morts, et ça il ne le voulait pas.

Elizabeth lu malgré tout sur son visage ce qu'il se refusait à admettre, car un « non » muet se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Un « non » que Carson, lui, ne put retenir. Puis le silence s'installa, lourd de sens, sur toutes les personnes présentes à ce moment.

Sheppard ne voulu plus qu'une chose : s'enfuir. S'enfuir loin de cette salle. S'enfuir loin de leurs regards. Lui seul avait le droit de les pleurer. Lui seul. Il s'apprêtait à quitter cet endroit quand son regard croisa celui d'une gamine de huit ans. Il se figea.

Que peut bien savoir une gamine de huit ans de la mort ? Cela veut-il seulement dire quelque chose pour elle ?

L'enfant continuait à le fixer. Il s'avança lentement vers elle et sentit toutes les personnes présentes retenir leurs souffles. Il aurait voulu leur dire, non, leur hurler de partir, de les laisser seuls. Mais il ne voulait pas effrayer l'enfant. Alors il ravala sa rage et s'accroupit devant la petite fille pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Il soutint son regard noisette. Il lui fallait trouver des mots. Les bons ? Il n'y en avait pas de bons. Mais cette enfant se souviendrait toute sa vie des paroles qu'il allait prononcer, alors il voulut prendre son temps pour les choisir.

- Ils ne rentreront pas, hein ?

Sheppard sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Les premières depuis qu'il les avait vus mourir un à un devant lui. Il serra l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Non, ils ne rentreront pas.

Il pleurait maintenant sans retenu.

- Je suis désolé… je suis tellement désolé, murmura-t-il.

La petite ne dit rien, mais John put sentir ses petits bras s'agripper fortement à son cou.

Ils restèrent là un long moment. Le temps que les paroles de cet homme fassent son chemin dans sa tête d'enfant. Le temps que les regards embués des autres personnes présentes viennent s'ajouter à son raisonnement pour finalement comprendre que non, elle ne les reverrai pas. Jamais.

Sheppard se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'enfant pour la regarder en face. Elle ne pleurait pas.

- Ils m'ont dit de te dire quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important.

Il sortit le médaillon de Teyla et le lui passa autour du cou.

- Ils m'ont dit de te dire qu'ils t'aiment très très fort.

La petite Sara regarda le pendentif qui ornait désormais son cou. Et les premières larmes lui vinrent.

Sheppard la prit dans ses bras et sortit de la salle.

Personne n'osa les suivre.

**TBC…**

**Hum... rappelez-vous, les perso n'existent pas vraiment... alors ne déprimez pas trop.**

**Ah, et au fait : interdiction d'insulter, de menacer ou de frapper l'auteuse. L'interdiction s'applique également à l'envoi de colis piégés à son adresse (que je ne vous donnerais pas d'ailleurs)**


	3. Sans eux

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Je sais que tuer 3 personnages d'un coup, ça fait énorme. Mais il fallait bien ça pour la suite de l'histoire. Et puis j'aime bien la Johnny-torture...**

**Voilà donc la suite. Ou comment une auteuse essaye de mettre un peu d'ordre dans le bazar qu'elle a fichu chez les personnages...**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Sans eux**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Sheppard déplia la photo. Quatorze années que ce bout de papier froissé occupait la poche avant gauche de sa veste. A l'heure où plus personne ne tirait plus depuis longtemps ses photographies sur papier, lui conservait ce reliquat d'une époque révolue comme s'il s'était s'agit de la prunelle de ses yeux.

Parce que c'était le cas, tout simplement.

Cette image, décolorée par les ans, était le dernier témoignage de sa vie passée. Sa vie d'avant. Avant qu'il ne soit seul et perdu. Avant qu'_il _ne meure. Il n'avait jamais eu de photo sur lui avant. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Mais ce soir là, après qu'il eut confié Sara aux bons soins d'Elizabeth, il avait eu besoin de regarder cette photo. Il avait eu besoin qu'une chose matérielle vienne lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas rêvé cette époque où il avait été heureux, tant elle semblait si lointaine à présent.

Il ne l'avait perdu que depuis quelques heures seulement, mais déjà la douleur et le chagrin lui faisait perdre la raison, et il lui avait fallu cette preuve pour qu'il accepte qu'il avait aimé Rodney et que désormais, il devrait vivre sans lui.

Depuis ce soir là, la photographie ne l'avait plus quitté.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mener la dernière grande bataille de sa vie, il avait besoin de regarder à nouveau ce visage. Le cliché avait été pris par Teyla lors d'une fête athosienne sur le continent. La seule fois où John s'était permis d'avoir, en public, une petite marque d'affection pour son amant. Il avait posé un bras protecteur sur les épaules de son scientifique et ce dernier avait passé le sien derrière son dos. Le sourire que le Canadien affichait alors faisait autant de mal à John qu'il ne lui faisait de bien. A chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur ce visage radieux, son cœur se serrait et sa respiration se faisait difficile. La douleur diminue avec le temps, disaient-ils.

_Tu parles !_

La douleur n'avait jamais diminué. Et s'il n'avait pas eu les Aradiens et les Wraiths à combattre, il serait probablement mort entre les mains de cette souffrance.

Pendant toutes ces années, il n'avait cherché que deux choses : la vengeance et la mort. La première parce qu'aucun des membres de son équipe n'aurait du mourir de la sorte. La seconde parce qu'il était responsable de ce désastre et que c'était la seule chose qu'il méritait. Mais il n'avait trouvé aucune des deux. Et le destin, aidé des pontes du pentagone, lui avait asséné le coup de grâce en le démettant de ses fonctions de chef militaire d'Atlantis. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Lui-même se serait probablement fait passer en cours martiale, s'il avait eu le recul nécessaire pour juger de son comportement. Mais il ne l'avait plus depuis qu'_il _était mort dans ses bras, et il vint un moment où même Elizabeth ne put couvrir ses écarts de conduites, faits d'ivresse, de violence et de prises de risque inconsidérées en mission.

Après qu'il eut fait échouer des négociations importantes avec le peuple de P2X 547, il fut purement et simplement renvoyé à la vie civile. En reconnaissance de ce qu'il avait malgré tout accompli pour Atlantis, on accéda à sa requête de se retirer sur une planète de son choix dans la galaxie de Pégase. Il n'avait déjà plus rien ni personne sur Terre avant son départ pour Atlantis, alors après vingt ans passés dans une autre galaxie, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pourrait lui donner envie de revoir la planète bleue. Il avait donc passé les quatre années suivantes sur P4X 673, petite planète au climat tempéré, à la population accueillante et discrète qui s'était empressé de lui ficher une paix royale, le laissant ruminer son chagrin et sa rancœur.

Mais aujourd'hui, il allait revoir Atlantis.

Une dernière fois.

Tout en regardant la photo, il repensa à la journée qui venait de s'écouler.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Il n'aurait jamais cru les revoir. Surtout pas eux. Et lorsqu'ils étaient purement et simplement apparus devant ses yeux, il n'avait pu réfréner un mouvement de surprise.

_Maudit rayon asgard !_

- Vous pourriez prévenir tout de même, furent ses premiers mots à l'attention de ses visiteurs. A mon âge, je risque la crise cardiaque pour un truc pareil.

- Nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps d'envoyer un mail pour prévenir de notre arrivée, lui cracha à la figure la jeune femme qui se tenait près de Zelenka.

Comme elle avait changé...

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était peu avant son départ d'Atlantis. Elle ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard. Rien d'étonnant au vu des rapports qu'ils entretenaient. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait adressé la parole, elle devait avoir dans les quatorze ans. C'était au moment où elle avait décidé de revenir vivre dans la cité. Les Athosiens l'avaient recueillie à la disparition de ses parents, mais adolescente, elle avait demandé à venir vivre chez Elizabeth et Zelenka. Ces derniers avaient accepté sans hésiter. Ce qui avait été une erreur de l'avis de Sheppard, mais il n'avait pas eu voix au chapitre. Et la dernière fois où ils avaient parlé ensemble, elle lui avait clairement expliqué qu'elle le tenait pour responsable de la mort de ses parents et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire à lui. Elle avait toujours fait en sorte, depuis, de l'éviter au maximum.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle s'était tenue devant lui et lui avait même parlé. Il n'aurai eu besoin que de ce seul évènement pour comprendre que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Mais il avait également eu en face de lui un Radek Zelenka à la limite de la décomposition.

- Ils ont pris Atlantis, murmura le Tchèque… Liz est…

Il n'avait pu finir sa phrase.

_Elizabeth, ces fumiers avaient eu Elizabeth !_

- Aradiens, ou Wraiths ? demanda Sheppard.

Mais sa question n'avait pour seul but que de masquer sa peine : la présence de Sara ne pouvait que signifier que les Aradiens étaient en cause. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu la forcer à se retrouver en face de Sheppard et ce dernier le savait parfaitement.

- Aradiens, répondit Zelenka

- Je suis désolé, dit Sheppard.

Il ne savait quoi dire. Et il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi ils étaient venus à deux pour lui annoncer cela.

- Nous avons besoin de vous pour leur reprendre la cité, dit Zelenka.

- Pardon ! s'exclama John.

- Vous avez parfaitement entendu, dit calmement Zelenka.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous être très utile, lança Sheppard d'un ton amer. Je suis dangereux, rappelez-vous. On m'a renvoyé pour ça. Mais bien sûr, continua-t-il d'un air narquois, maintenant que la cité est tombée, vous voudriez que je revienne comme si de rien n'était.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche, siffla Sara.

Sheppard s'avança vers la jeune femme l'air menaçant :

- Je ne te permets pas, jeune fille. Tu parles de choses que tu ne connais pas et …

- Ils vont vers la Terre, le coupa Zelenka en s'interposant entre eux deux. Les Arradiens menacent de répandre le virus là bas. Et vous savez comme moi qu'ils n'hésiteront pas.

John resta sans rien dire pendant un instant puis demanda :

- Quel est votre plan et la puissance dont vous disposez ?

- Nous n'avons plus qu'un seul vaisseau opérationnel. Et encore, opérationnel est un bien grand mot, répondit Zelenka. Les dégâts matériels sont importants et l'équipage réduit à son minimum.

Zelenka marqua un temps avant de reprendre :

- Seul quelques habitants de la cité ont pu être téléportés à temps. Nous sommes une centaine en tout, pour la majorité des scientifiques.

- Formidable, soupira Sheppard. Et c'est avec ça que vous voulez attaquer la cité et les Aradiens ? C'est n'importe quoi. Si vous voulez un bon conseil, partez tant que vous le pouvez, trouvez-vous une jolie petite planète sans porte des étoiles et oubliez Atlantis, la Terre, les Wraiths et les Aradiens.

- Je t'avais dit, oncle Radek, que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici, lâcha Sara.

A ces mots, Sheppard leva les yeux au ciel et fit mine de partir.

- Attendez, lança durement Zelenka. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir tout perdu à cause de cette guerre.

Sheppard se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux mais à la grande surprise de l'ex colonel, Zelenka soutint son regard sans ciller avant de reprendre :

- Nous n'espérons pas vaincre les Aradiens à nous seul. Vous nous croyez stupides à ce point ? Tout ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est d'accéder à la porte quelques instants pour envoyer un message.

- Vous voulez prévenir la Terre ? demanda Sheppard d'un air sceptique. A mon avis, ils sont déjà au courant et ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'ils aient déjà eu la visite de quelques soldats aradiens.

- Non, nous voulons prévenir Atlantis, rétorqua Zelenka.

Sheppard pensa alors que le pauvre homme avait perdu la raison.

- Nous allons envoyer un message dans le passé pour empêcher ces évènements de se produire, dit calmement Zelenka.

Alors là, c'était certain, le Tchèque avait sombré dans la folie. Malgré tout, au fond de lui, un peu d'espoir naquit.

- Vous pouvez faire ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Nous ne serions pas là sinon, dit sèchement Sara.

- Mais, reprit Sheppard, comment voulez-vous qu'un simple avertissement empêche tout ça d'arriver ?

- Il nous suffit d'empêcher la mission qui a tout déclenché, dit Zelenka.

- Les négociations avec les Pavidiens, murmura John.

- Non, dit Zelenka, la mission où vous avez attaqué les Aradiens pour la première fois.

John resta sans rien dire. Était-ce vraiment possible ? Pouvaient-ils réellement empêcher tout cela de se produire ? Pouvait-il sauver Rodney ? Et les autres ?

- Je vous écoute, dit simplement Sheppard.

Zelenka lui avait alors expliqué son plan et Sheppard les avait suivis sur le dernier vaisseau de la flotte d'Atlanits encore entier. Par un hasard plus qu'ironique, John se retrouvait maintenant à regarder la photo de l'homme qui avait donné son nom à ce vaisseau : le Rodney McKay avait été baptisé ainsi en hommage au génie trop tôt disparu d'Atlantis.

John n'avait jamais voulu y mettre les pieds. Jusqu'à ce jour.

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

Radek Zelenka se tenait face au hublot de sa cabine. Il savait qu'il devrait être en train de dormir en ce moment. Demain serait une dure journée. Ils auraient besoin de toutes leurs forces pour mener à bien leur mission.

Oui, mais il ne pouvait pas dormir. Pas ce soir. Pas seul.

Il repensa à ce soir là, il y avait près de vingt trois ans. C'était juste après que lui et le colonel soient aller chercher Rodney au fond de l'océan. (1)

Il n'avait pas voulu y aller. Il se revoyait encore dans le bureau d'Elizabeth, refusant d'aller aider son ami. Il revoyait le colonel lui donnant l'ordre de venir avec lui. Il revoyait Liz lui demander, avec toute la douceur qui la caractérisait, de songer au fait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir aller secourir Rodney et que si lui n'y allait pas, Rodney ne pourrait compter sur personne d'autre. Radek avait alors accepté, tout en étant persuadé au fond de lui qu'à cet instant, il venait de perdre tout espoir de conquérir un jour Elizabeth. Parce qu'il s'était montré lâche. Il n'était pas comme Sheppard, il n'était pas un héros. Et seul un homme de la trempe de Sheppard pouvait avoir une femme comme Elizabeth.

Quand ils étaient revenus avec Rodney, Radek s'était très vite éclipsé de l'infirmerie. Griffin était mort. Rodney avait failli connaître le même sort. Et il était le seul responsable. C'était lui qui avait déclaré que ce jumper était en état de voler.

Radek venait tout juste entrer dans ses quartiers quand il avait entendu qu'on frappait à sa porte. Il était allé ouvrir et avait découvert avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'Elizabeth.

- Radek, je voulais vous parler, lui avait-elle dit. Vous avez été formidable aujourd'hui.

- Vous trouvez ? murmura-t-il d'un ton amer. Je suis pourtant responsable de tout ce gâchis.

- Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Personne ne l'est.

Ils avaient ensuite longuement parlé, assis chacun à un bout du lit de Zelenka. Enfin, elle, avait beaucoup parlé, sachant, comme toujours, trouver les mots justes. Le Tchèque ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi, mais cette femme l'apaisait, le rassurait.

Puis, elle s'était tue. Radek goûtait encore au plaisir de ce moment passé ensemble quand il s'était aperçu qu'elle se retenait à grand peine de pleurer. Il s'était alors rapproché d'elle et avait attiré sa tête sur son épaule. Radek ne comprenait pas. Avait-il fait ou dit quelque chose qui l'avait blessée ? Il lui avait posé la question et, entre deux sanglots, il avait compris que seule la pression que Liz subissait tous les jours à la tête de cette expédition était responsable de cet état de nerf. Radek ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'était pas très doué pour parler. Alors il s'était contenté de la serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Quand les pleurs s'étaient calmés, il lui avait murmuré :

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de tout porter toute seule, Elizabeth. Je peux être là pour vous, si vous le voulez.

Il mourrait d'envie de lui avouer la nature de ses sentiments, mais il n'avait pas osé. Il avait malgré tout repris :

- Je suis votre ami.

Elle s'était redressé et l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Radek s'était alors penché vers elle et l'avait délicatement embrassé sur les lèvres. C'était tellement doux. Mais, quelque part, il s'en voulait de profiter d'un tel moment. Il s'était donc écarté à regret, pour s'apercevoir qu'Elizabeth avait fermé les yeux à son baiser. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Radek put y voir de la surprise. De la surprise et du désir aussi.

Et Elizabeth lui avait rendu son baiser.

C'était la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quitté depuis.

Jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il regarda encore une fois à travers le hublot.

Demain, ils seraient près d'Atlantis. Et demain, il allait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que tous ces évènements n'aient jamais lieu.

Jamais.

**TBC…**

**Oui, Idrill, tu avais bien raison, il va y avoir une alternative. Mais quant à savoir si elle va réussir...**

1. Voir épisode Grace under pressure/L'ivresse des profondeurs, saison 2.


	4. L'aternative

**Une petite suite, ça vous dit ? Je suis désolée pour le temps qu'il m'aura fallu pour poster ce chapitre, mais un méchant virus qui passait par là a trouvé ma gorge très accueillante et a décidé d'y élire domicile. Suis restée HS un bout de temps (et je pouvait même plus parler, l'horreur !) Mais ça va mieux maintenant, donc bonne lecture !**

**Petit message perso à l'attention d'une certaine « Queen of the deathfics » : tu restes à la tête du déificat des deathfics (va voir le profil de Saschka si tu me crois pas) et jamais je ne remettrai en cause ton titre, donc , on ne touche pas à Radek...**

**Charlie, voilà la suite, laisse le mode harceleuse off ! lol (mais tes reviews me font très plaisir !)**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**L'alternative**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Sara arriva dans la salle alors que le briefing avait déjà commencé. Personne n'avait cru bon de la prévenir de l'heure et du lieu de la réunion. Elle fulminait. Mais s'ils pensaient pouvoir la tenir écartée de cette mission, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude.

Elle entra et alla s'asseoir sans un mot parmi les soldats présents. Tous écoutaient religieusement Radek et Sheppard qui leurs faisaient face.

Radek vit que sa nièce était contrariée. Mais il ne fit rien. Il savait qu'elle voudrait participer à cette mission et c'est lui-même qui l'avait sciemment tenu à l'écart jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'avait pas pu protéger Elizabeth et il s'en voulait déjà suffisamment comme ça. Il était donc hors de question que la seule fille qu'il ai jamais eu meure aujourd'hui. L'exposé de Sheppard l'interrompit dans ses réflexions :

- …c'est pourquoi il nous faut deux équipes. Une qui fera diversion pendant que l'autre accèdera à la porte et enverra le message.

- Et comment ferons-nous pour atterrir sur Atlantis ? demanda un jeune soldat.

Ce fut Zelenka qui prit la parole pour répondre :

- Je pense pouvoir réussir à déjouer leur code de brouillage pour pouvoir nous téléporter sur Atlantis malgré le fait qu'ils aient activé le bouclier de la cité.

- Vous pensez ? souffla Sheppard.

- Je vais le faire, répondit fermement Zelenka. Je travaille dans cette cité depuis plus de vingt ans. Je peux le faire. Mais je suis certain de ne pouvoir le faire qu'une fois. Parce que dès qu'ils se seront aperçus que nous avons déjoué leurs codes, ils vont en changer. Ce qui signifie…

- Ce qui signifie que nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps et pas le droit à l'erreur, le coupa Sheppard. Dès que la première équipe sera partie, la deuxième n'aura que quelques secondes pour être à son tour téléportée dans la cité.

- Oui, c'est ça, confirma Zelenka. Mais si nous téléportons trop vite la seconde équipe, l'effet de diversion sera réduit à néant. Et si nous attendons trop, ils changeront leurs codes et nous ne pourrons plus rien faire. De plus, nous sommes soumis à un timing bien précis. Hermiod a pu calculer la date de la prochaine éruption solaire et nous devrons activer la porte à cet instant précis pour réussir.

- Quel rapport avec une éruption solaire ? demanda le même soldat.

- Pour faire simple, c'est l'énergie dégagée par l'éruption solaire qui permet au vortex de nous faire voyager dans le temps. (1)

- Bien, reprit Sheppard. D'autres questions ?

Personnes ne broncha. Le silence était pesant. Tous savaient qu'ils partaient pour une mission dont ils ne reviendraient pas. Cela aurait du être du ressort de l'ex-colonel que de leur dire à ce moment là de belles paroles rassurantes. Comme avait su le faire Elizabeth lorsqu'ils avaient franchi la porte des étoiles pour la première fois. Mais il n'était pas doué pour ça. Il se contenta donc de mettre fin à la discussion en donnant la composition des deux équipes.

Tous les soldats sortirent en silence. Sheppard resta avec Zelenka et Sara qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la salle.

- Faut-il que je vous le dise en ancien pour que vous compreniez ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Sara, commença Radek…

- Non, dit-elle en se levant. Non, oncle Radek, ça suffit maintenant. Je ne suis plus une petite fille. Cette cité est aussi _ma_ cité. Je faisais parties des équipes d'explorations au même titre que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Je suis un bon soldat et je ne croie vraiment pas que vous puissiez vous payer le luxe de refuser qui que se soit sachant se battre. Pas aujourd'hui.

Disant cela, elle fixait Sheppard.

- Elle a raison Zelenka, murmura Sheppard.

- Quoi ! s'exclama le Tchèque. Mais vous n'êtes pas bien !

- Si, au contraire, dit Sara, le colonel, au moins, voit la situation de façon objective. Je ne suis la fille ou la nièce de personne maintenant. Nous allons changer toute l'histoire. Plus rien n'a d'importance.

Zelenka se tourna vers Sheppard et lui dit d'un ton glacial :

- Elle ne vient pas, sinon, j'annule la mission.

Et il sortit sans laisser à Sara le temps de protester.

- Il faut le comprendre, dit doucement Sheppard.

- Et moi, y a-t-il quelqu'un qui veuille me comprendre ? Je vais mourir de toutes façons.

- Mais bien sûr que non ! J'avoue que je ne sais pas comment ça se passe quand on modifie le passé, mais tu ne vas pas mourir.

Sara le regarda droit dans les yeux:

- J'ai été conçu lors de la mission que vous allez précisément empêcher.

Sheppard détourna les yeux. Elle avait raison, il avait oublié. Comment avait-il pu ?

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

- Pas autant que moi, colonel, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Attend, lança-t-il avant qu'elle ne sorte. Ne crois-tu pas que s'il y avait un moment pour cesser de m'appeler colonel, ça serait celui-là ?

Elle le fixa encore une fois :

- Bonne chance, _colonel_.

Et elle sortit.

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

Les deux équipes se tenaient prêtes sur le pont du vaisseau. Radek Zelenka finissait de mettre au point ses derniers calculs. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il laissa ses instructions au second du commandant : le Tchèque faisait parti de la seconde équipe. Il fallait quelqu'un capable d'activer la porte sur Atlantis au bon moment et il était tout désigné pour cette mission. De plus, au cas leur plan échouerait, ils avaient prévu de déclencher l'autodestruction de la cité et là encore, il fallait quelqu'un capable de s'assurer que les Aradiens ne parviendraient pas à stopper le compte à rebours à temps.

Radek regarda Sheppard et lui adressa un petit hochement de tête. Le colonel s'avança vers les membres de la première équipe et leur rappela une dernière fois le déroulement de la mission. Il ne faisait pas cela parce qu'il craignait que ces hommes aient oublié. Non, ils étaient militaires, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était simplement pour dire quelque chose, quelque chose de bien, à des hommes qui allaient mourir aujourd'hui.

Pendant que Sheppard parlait, Sara les rejoignit. Radek eut peur un instant, en la voyant en treillis, qu'elle n'insiste encore une fois pour partir avec eux. Mais il fut bien vite soulagé en remarquant qu'elle n'était pas armée. Et il devait admettre qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit là. Au moins, il pourrait lui dire adieu.

Sheppard fit signe à Zelenka et celui-ci téléporta la première équipe sur Atlantis. Quand la lumière du rayon asgard eu disparu, un lourd silence s'abattit sur le pont.

- Deuxième équipe, dit Sheppard, tenez-vous prêt.

Radek laissa sa place derrière une console à l'officier en second et vint se placer près de Sheppard. Il tourna la tête vers sa nièce et tenta de lui sourire. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'officier et hocha la tête. Ce faisant, il ne vit pas Sara qui se précipitait vers eux au moment où le rayon les touchait.

Quelques poignées de millisecondes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans un des couloirs de la cité menant à la salle de la porte. Quand il vit que Sara était avec eux, un profond désarroi s'afficha sur le visage de Radek :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! s'exclama-t-il, refusant d'en croire ses yeux.

Sortant une arme de sous sa veste, elle lui répondit :

- Je t'avais dit que je faisais partie de cette mission. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, maintenant, c'est trop tard.

- Ce que tu as fait est stupide, la sermonna Sheppard. Mais en effet, il est trop tard.

Se tournant vers le reste du groupe, il continua :

- Allons-y.

Tous s'avancèrent prudemment vers la salle de la porte. La sirène d'alerte retentissait dans toute la cité, preuve que la première équipe remplissait bien sa tâche.

Zelenka s'approcha de sa nièce :

- Pourquoi a-tu fait ça ?

- Ne m'en veux pas, répondit-elle. Je devais le faire, c'est tout.

Ils débouchèrent au même niveau que la salle de contrôle, à l'opposé du bureau de Weir, tout près des escaliers qui descendaient vers la porte. Leur groupe se scinda alors en deux, une partie des hommes étant chargée d'emmener Zelenka jusqu'au DHD, l'autre, celle de Sheppard, étant chargée de transmettre le message à proprement parler.

La diversion avait bien fonctionnée et les soldats présents n'étaient pas nombreux. Ils en vinrent rapidement à bout et Radek put actionner la porte. Sheppard composa un code d'identification en vigueur à la date qu'ils visaient, et s'approcha du vortex mais Radek l'appela :

- Pas encore ! Il faut que nous soyons précis, pas encore ! Attendez mon signal.

Sheppard bouillait. Ils avaient déjà eu assez de chance de pouvoir parvenir jusque là, il ne faudrait pas non plus en abuser : les Aradiens allaient très vite envoyer des soldats vers eux, il fallait faire vite.

- Dites-moi quand je pourrai y aller, Zelenka, nos amis ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer !

- Pas encore, pas encore…maintenant ! Vous pouvez y aller !

Mais Sheppard n'en eut pas le temps : un tir venant de soldats qui arrivaient par un des couloirs adjacents à la salle de la porte le fit tomber à terre. Le sang de Sara ne fit qu'un tour : elle s'élança vers le colonel et se saisit du morceau de papier qui portait leur message. Elle se précipita ensuite vers la porte, tirant sur les Aradiens qui venaient de toutes parts. Du coin de l'œil, elle put voir que ces derniers avaient repris possession de la salle de contrôle.

_Non, oncle Radek…_

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de le pleurer. Plus que quelques pas, et tout cela ne se produirait jamais. Plus que quelques pas…

Sheppard n'avait rien compris à ce qui lui était arrivé. Quand il réalisa qu'on lui avait tiré dessus, Sara avait déjà récupéré le message. Il saisit son arme et tenta de se relever pour la couvrir alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte. La douleur dans sa poitrine était intense, mais l'adrénaline le ferait tenir le temps nécessaire. Tout en tirant sur les Aradiens, il s'avança vers la jeune femme qui avait presque réussit : plus que quelques pas, et ils seraient tous tirés d'affaires. Pas question qu'elle échoue, il lui servirait de gilet pare balle s'il le fallait, mais elle devait atteindre la porte. Quand il vit Maliant entrer dans la pièce et viser Sara, il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et il se jeta sur elle pour la protéger, honorant ainsi une vieille promesse faite à un ami quatorze ans auparavant. Et ils tombèrent tous deux dans la flaque bleutée de la porte des étoiles.

Sara sentit un poids s'abattre sur elle au moment où elle approchait de la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'écroulait sur le sol, écrasée par ce même poids. Elle mit quelques instants à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer : ils avaient passé la porte, ce qui n'était pas du tout prévu au programme.

Elle allait pester contre l'imbécile responsable de cet état de fait quand elle sentit un liquide chaud couler sur son corps. Elle dégagea une de ses mains pour la regarder et y découvrit du sang. Mais elle n'avait mal nulle part. Ce n'était donc pas son sang à elle. Elle se demandait de qui il s'agissait quand elle entendit une voix déformée par la douleur s'écrier :

- Baissez le bouclier !

**TBC…**

**Bon, je sais, je coupe mes chapitres quand il faut pas et en plus, je vous annonce que comme je sèche lamentablement sur la suite, il va vous falloir patienter un certain temps avant de lire le chap 5... Désolée !**

1. Voir épisode SG1, saison 2, épisode "1969" Dans cet épisode, SG1 voyage involontairement dans le passé et se retrouve en 1969, parce qu'au moment où ils passent la porte, une éruption solaire permet au vortex de remonter le temps. Pour une explication scientifique, aller donc voir McKay... Oups, je l'ai fait mourru dans ma fic, que j'suis bête !


	5. Passé Présent

**Dernier post le 17 novembre 2006… J'ai vraiment honte ! Vraiment vraiment très beaucoup ! Je présente mes plus plates excuses aux personnes qui suivaient cette fic. Remarquez, il doit plus y avoir grand monde qui la suivait qui soit encore dans les parages… Mais je m'excuse quand même auprès de ces personnes si elles sont toujours là !**

**J'avais arrêté de poster pour attendre d'avoir fini cette fic, histoire de ne pas laisser les gens sur leur faim à 2 chapitres de la fin… Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à terminer cette histoire. (je suis trop perfectionniste, c'est pour ça)**

**Mais me revoici, et donc, oui, cette fic est TERMINEE ! ! Vous pouvez donc lire sans crainte, cette histoire a une fin.**

**Je rappelle que nous sommes fin saison 2 (et oui, à l'époque, je n'avais vu que les 2 premières saisons) alors j'espère que ça ne gênera pas trop votre lecture.**

**On se remet dans le contexte ?**

**Nos héros ont eu de sérieux ennuis (et c'est un euphémisme !) pendant les 2 premiers chapitres qui se situent 9 ans après la saison 2 : Teyla, Rodney et Ronon sont morts tués par un peuple voisins des Anciens : les Aradiens. Ce peuple finit par prendre la cité d'Atlantis 14 ans plus tard (donc 23 ans après la saison 2, ça va, vous suivez ?) et seuls quelques survivant parviennent à s'enfuir. Ils décident alors sous la houlette de Zelenka (mon chouchou à moi) d'envoyer un message dans le passé pour éviter que tout cela ne se produise. Radek va donc récupérer Sheppard qui dépressionnait sur une autre planète pour les aider. Radek est accompagné de Sara, la fille de Teyla et Ronon, âgée de 22 ans. Elle et le colonel ne s'entendent pas du tout. La mission sur Atlantis pour envoyer le message ne tourne pas comme prévue et Sheppard et Sara passe la porte des étoiles. Ils se retrouvent donc à l'époque de la saison 2 (que ceux qui sont perdus lèvent la main !)**

**Et maintenant, la suite ! !**

**Un grand merci à Shmi pour ces encouragements réguliers (et sa grande patience) : ce chapitre t'es dédiée !**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Passé/Présent**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

_Sara sentit un poids s'abattre sur elle au moment où elle approchait de la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'écroulait sur le sol, écrasée par ce même poids. Elle mit quelques instants à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer : ils avaient passé la porte, ce qui n'était pas du tout prévu au programme._

_Elle allait pester contre l'imbécile responsable de cet état de fait quand elle sentit un liquide chaud couler sur son corps. Elle dégagea une de ses mains pour la regarder et y découvrit du sang. Mais elle n'avait mal nulle part. Ce n'était donc pas son sang à elle. Elle se demandait de qui il s'agissait quand elle entendit une voix déformée par la douleur s'écrier : _

- Baissez le bouclier!

Cette voix. Elizabeth la connaissait. Elle la connaissait même très bien. C'est pourquoi elle ne se posa pas de question quand elle l'entendit lancer cet ordre. Elle fit signe au technicien de la porte et tout en demandant une équipe médicale, elle se précipita vers le colonel et la femme qu'elle croyait être Teyla. Elle se demanda, la peur au ventre, où était le reste de SGA1. Ils étaient en mission diplomatique sur une planète dont le peuple était leur allié depuis leur arrivée dans cette galaxie. Une véritable mission de routine. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer?

Sara elle aussi avait reconnu cette voix. Elle tenta de se dégager du poids du colonel mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Et ce dernier ne faisait pas d'effort pour se pousser. L'idée qu'il était peut être mort lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Des soldats finirent quand même par venir soulever Sheppard pour l'allonger sur une civière près de laquelle se trouvait Carson. Le regard de l'Ecossais croisa celui de la jeune femme. Il était bien plus jeune, cela lui fit bizarre. Mais elle n'eut pas loisir de le détailler davantage : les soldats présents venaient de la mettre en joue.

Elizabeth vit que la femme qui accompagnait le colonel lui était étrangère. Elle ne lui prêta aucune attention et se dirigea vers Beckett qui s'affairait déjà sur Sheppard.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mal, répondit Beckett. Il a été touché par une arme que je ne connais pas au niveau des poumons. Je dois l'emmener tout de suite.

Le médecin ne dit pas à Elizabeth que quelque chose d'autre le troublait. Le colonel semblait avoir vieilli prématurément mais son état nécessitait qu'il s'occupe d'abord de sa blessure.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, murmura Elizabeth.

- Je sais dit Carson. Nous verrons ça plus tard, pour l'instant, je dois arrêter l'hémorragie avant tout autre chose.

Le médecin eut un signe de tête vers l'inconnue :

- Tâchez de savoir ce qui s'est passé, ça m'aidera peut être.

Elizabeth le regarda s'éloigner puis se dirigea vers la femme, encadrée de deux soldats.

- Elle était armée, dit l'un des deux en montrant une arme de poing au sol.

- Je vois, dit Elizabeth.

Sara regarda en face la femme qui l'avait en partie élevée. La peine se mêlait à la joie de la revoir en vie.

- Vous allez me dire ce qui s'est passé et où sont les autres membres de mon équipe. Vous allez également me dire qui vous êtes, énonça froidement Elizabeth.

Pour toute réponse, Sara tendit à Elizabeth le bout de papier qu'elle n'avait pas lâché durant tout ce temps. Elizabeth le prit et lu silencieusement. Quand elle eut finit, elle regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux sans rien dire.

- Vous reconnaissez les signatures en bas de cette feuille, n'est-ce pas? demanda Sara.

Oh oui, elle les connaissait. Il y avait celle du colonel, et surtout, celle de Radek. D'ailleurs, le message avait été entièrement écrit par ce dernier, elle reconnaissait son écriture.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda Elizabeth.

- Exactement ce qui est écrit, répondit Sara. Vous ne devez pas envoyez SGA1 en mission sur P2X149.

- Pourquoi ? Et qui êtes vous dans tout ça ?

- Je suis votre...

Le souvenir de Radek lui expliquant qu'ils ne devaient pas modifier plus qu'ils n'allaient le faire le passé, lui revint en mémoire. Mais au vu de tout ce qui allait être changé de toute façon, quel mal y aurait-il à lui dire la vérité ? Elle hésita donc un instant, puis décida de ne rien dire. Pour le moment.

- Je suis une habitante de cette cité. Et si vous allez sur P2X149, vous allez déclencher une guerre dont vous n'imaginez même pas les conséquences.

Gagnée par l'émotion, sa voix vibra quelque peu à la fin de sa phrase.

Elizabeth repensa soudainement à un rapport du SGC faisant mention d'un message venant du futur. Ce message les avait de toute évidence empêché de tomber sous la domination d'un peuple extra terrestre technologiquement plus avancé qu'eux. (1)

- Vous venez du futur, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Oui. Mais nous n'aurions jamais dut franchir la porte. Le colonel a commis une erreur.

- Il n'a pas du avoir le choix, avança Elizabeth, légèrement troublée par le ton dur qu'avait utilisé la jeune femme.

- On a toujours le choix, déclara froidement celle-ci. Le colonel semble simplement être habitué à faire les mauvais.

Elizabeth ne sut que dire. De toute évidence, cette femme n'appréciait pas Sheppard et ne se privait pas pour le montrer.

- Vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas vous faire confiance comme ça. J'ai besoin de preuves.

Elizabeth fit signe aux deux soldats.

- Vous allez aller à l'infirmerie pour un examen de contrôle et pendant ce temps, j'irai m'assurer que les membres de l'équipe de Sheppard sont bien sur la planète où ils sont sensés se trouver. Si vous nous trompez, nous le saurons très vite.

Sara ne put réprimer un petit sourire triste : elle revoyait sa tante comme elle l'avait toujours connue : prudente et diplomate.

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom, dit soudain Elizabeth.

- Sara.

- Juste Sara ? Vous avez bien un nom de famille ?

Sara hésita un instant. Devait-elle le lui dire ?

- Juste Sara. Mes parents sont des gens proches de vous, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils apprennent par moi et non par vous, qu'ils auraient du avoir une fille.

- Auraient ? ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Elizabeth.

- J'ai bien peur que notre petit voyage dans le passé ne chamboule ma venue au monde...

Elizabeth sentit la tristesse et la résignation qui émanaient de la jeune femme. Les choses avaient vraiment du mal tourné, dans le futur, pour qu'ils en viennent à jouer ainsi avec leurs destinées à tous.

Elizabeth fit un signe de tête aux soldats et ces derniers emmenèrent Sara à l'infirmerie.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Elizabeth se tenait devant la porte des étoiles. Elle attendait que le colonel et son équipe reviennent sur Atlantis.

Elle avait été plus que soulagée quand elle les avait entendu répondre à son appel radio quelques instants auparavant, mais elle avait besoin de les voir se tenir devant elle pour être complètement rassurée.

Sheppard émergea le premier du vortex, suivi du reste de son équipe.

- Vraiment contente de vous voir sains et saufs, dit Elizabeth.

- Merci, dit Sheppard quelque peu surpris par cet accueil. Vous nous expliquez ?

- Vous risquez d'avoir du mal à me croire. Je crois que le mieux est que vous veniez avec moi à l'infirmerie, je vous expliquerai en route.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'antre de Beckett tandis que le docteur Weir les mettait rapidement au courant de la situation.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Un infirmier dont Sara ignorait le nom l'examinait de la tête au pied, sous l'œil vigilant d'une femme soldat qu'elle ne connaissait pas non plus. L'infirmerie n'avait pas vraiment changée en 23 ans. Seul l'équipement paressait moins performant. Elle se perdait dans la contemplation d'un moniteur cardiaque quand elle entendit des voix qui se rapprochaient.

Lorsqu'elle les vit tous entrer dans la salle, elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'elle était arrivée sur cette Atlantis et cela faisait bien peu de temps pour se préparer à l'idée de revoir ses parents en vie, elle qui les avait perdus si jeune...

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa mère et ne purent se détacher tout de suite de ce visage si doux. Elle sentit qu'elle allait pleurer et dut se faire violence pour détourner son regard. Celui-ci tomba alors sur le visage rajeuni du colonel Sheppard. La peine fit instantanément place à la colère. Elle vit ensuite le docteur Rodney McKay, qui se tenait juste à côté du colonel. La colère fut alors chassée par la curiosité : elle connaissait peu le scientifique, même si elle en avait plus qu'entendu parler. Par beaucoup de monde. Puis ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur son père et la peine gagna la bataille : des larmes silencieuses roulèrent lentement sur ses joues. Elle aurait voulu courir se jeter dans leur bras, mais elle ne bougea pas, trop sonnée par le fait de les voir vivant devant elle.

Ils étaient entrés dans l'infirmerie tout en continuant à s'interroger sur ces visiteurs du futur et sur ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de si important à éviter cette mission sur P2X149 quand ils tombèrent face à face avec la jeune Sara. Ils remarquèrent tous son trouble et plus personne n'osa rien dire. Y compris et surtout Elizabeth, qui compris alors que les choses avaient vraiment du tourner très mal dans le futur, au vu du visage ravagé qu'affichait la jeune femme.

- Est-ce que ça va, demanda finalement Teyla d'une voix douce.

Sara ne put la regarder dans les yeux mais répondit tout de même.

- Ça va... ça ira mieux... quand je me serai habituée à... enfin... ça va.

- Nous allons laisser l'équipe du docteur Beckett s'occuper de vous, dit doucement Elizabeth.

S'adressant à l'infirmier, elle reprit :

- Est-ce qu'on a des nouvelles de l'autre colonel Sheppard ?

- Non madame. Le docteur Beckett est encore en train de l'opérer. Je lui dirai de vous prévenir dès qu'il aura fini.

- Merci, répondit la diplomate.

Et ils sortirent sans rien ajouter, ce dont Sara leur fut infiniment reconnaissante.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ils étaient tous assis dans la salle de briefing et attendaient. Ils n'avaient que ça à faire. Ils avaient déjà relu plusieurs fois le message succinct qu'avait rédigé le Zelenka du futur. Il n'y disait pas grand chose, sinon qu'ils ne devaient pas se rendre sur cette planète.

- C'est normal que je n'ai rien précisé d'autre, dit le Tchèque qui les avait rejoints. Tout ça va déjà avoir des conséquences imprévisibles. Il vaut mieux que nous en sachions le moins possible.

- Je dois dire que pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Radek, déclara McKay. J'espère d'ailleurs que vous aviez de bonnes raisons d'envoyer ce message, Zelenka, parce que les conséquences pourraient être catastrophiques !

- Euh, Rodney, intervint Sheppard, ce n'est pas _notre _Zelenka qui a écrit ce message...

- C'était juste une façon de parler, vous me prenez pour un idiot ? demanda Rodney d'une voix légèrement vexée.

- Sait-on ce qu'il y a sur cette planète? l'interrompit Ronon.

- Non, répondit Elizabeth. Mais c'est en effet une planète que nous avions prévu d'explorer d'ici une dizaine de jours...

Elle s'interrompit quand elle entendit sa radio grésiller.

_/Docteur Weir, ici Beckett. J'ai finis avec le colonel mais il est encore sous le coup de l'anesthésie, il ne se réveillera pas tout de suite. Voulez vous que je vous rejoigne en salle de briefing?/_

_/Oui, et si elle se sent prête, amenez Sara avec vous./_

_/J'arrive/_

Elizabeth se tourna vers les autres :

- Voyons ce que notre jeune amie peut nous apprendre.

- Rappelez-vous Elizabeth, insista Rodney, que nous ne devons pas trop en savoir. Cela risquerai d'influencer notre manière d'agir dans l'avenir.

- Oui, j'ai bien compris, le rassura-t-elle.

Ils attendirent quelques instants encore puis Carson entra accompagné de la jeune Sara. Celle-ci avait eu le temps de se ressaisir et affichait désormais un visage impassible. Elle regarda rapidement les personnes présentes dans la salle

Alors qu'ils prenaient place autour de la table, Elizabeth demanda à Carson des nouvelles sur l'état de santé du double du colonel.

- Il ne va pas très bien, je ne vous le cacherai pas, dit-il en se tournant vers Sheppard. Son cœur nous a déjà lâchés une fois pendant l'intervention...

- Avec tout ce qu'il ingurgitait d'alcool, dit posément Sara, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Son système cardio vasculaire doit être dans un état lamentable.

Tous restèrent sans voix devant le manque de compassion dont faisait preuve la jeune femme.

Voyant le froid qu'avaient jeté ses paroles, Sara s'excusa :

- Désolée. Je n'aurai pas du.

Les mots étaient sortis plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. L'habitude.

Elle n'aimait pas le colonel. Pour tout un tas de bonnes raisons. Mais elle lui devait aussi la vie, il fallait bien qu'elle le reconnaisse...

- Si vous nous disiez ce qui va se passer si nous allons sur P2X149 ? demanda Elizabeth pour changer de sujet.

- Elizabeth, dit Rodney sur un ton de reproche.

- Quoi ? répliqua t-elle, ce n'est pas vous qui vouliez savoir si Radek n'avait pas agit de manière disproportionnée en nous envoyant ce message ?

- Oui, mais...

- Vous allez tous mourir, l'interrompit Sara. Tous autant que vous êtes autour de cette table. A l'exception du colonel, mais son état n'est pas vraiment brillant, d'après ce qu'a dit Carson.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Ce fut Rodney qui le brisa le premier.

- Hum... vous voulez dire que nous allons... enfin... je vais...

- Oui.

- Hum... reprit Rodney. Je crois en effet que c'est une bonne raison pour ne pas aller sur cette planète. Mais comment est-ce que je vais, enfin, comment est-ce que je suis...

- Je ne crois pas que vous voudriez le savoir, dit calmement Sara.

- Attendez une minute, dit soudain Ronon, méfiant. Si nous sommes tous morts, comment le docteur Zelenka a-t-il pu écrire ce message?

- Il l'a écrit avant de... avant que les Aradiens le tuent, répondit Sara, visiblement émue. C'est lui qui a activé la porte pour que nous puissions envoyer le message.

Elle se tourna vers le Tchèque.

- Les Aradiens t'ont abattu lorsqu'ils ont repris la salle de contrôle.

Radek déglutit difficilement. L'histoire était assez perturbante à entendre, cependant, il avait l'esprit clair et il se rendit bien compte qu'elle l'avait tutoyé.

- Vous êtes en train de nous dire que dans le futur, ces gens, les Aradiens, vont réussir à prendre Atlantis ? demanda Sheppard.

- Oui. Les derniers soldats d'Atlantis se sont tous sacrifiés pour que notre message soit délivré.

- Qui sont ces ennemis dont vous nous parlez, demanda Ronon.

- Hum, intervint Zelenka, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de nous raconter ça.

- En temps normal, dit Rodney, je serai d'accord avec vous Radek, mais là, voyez vous, nous parlons des gens qui m'ont assassiné et qui, en plus, ont réussit à nous prendre Atlantis, je pense qu'on peut bien faire une petite exception.

Il se tourna vers Sara :

- Continuez mademoiselle.

Sara interrogea Radek du regard. Le Tchèque fut surpris qu'elle cherche son approbation. Il hocha la tête pour l'encourager à poursuivre. Lui aussi, au fond, voulait savoir qui étaient ceux qui le tueraient. Ou l'avait tué, suivant de quel point de vue on se plaçait.

Sara reprit :

- Les Aradiens sont des Anciens.

A ces mots, tous restèrent bouche bée.

- Pour être précise, continua-t-elle, ce sont les descendants d'un petit groupe d'Anciens qui ont été bannis d'Atlantis. Il y a dix mille ans environ, un des membres les plus influents du conseil a lancé des recherches sur un virus capable de tuer en quelques heures un nombre effroyable d'individus. Vous avez déjà eu à faire à ce virus.

- En effet, dit Elizabeth. Mais ce que nous n'avons jamais compris, c'est pourquoi les Anciens avaient mis au point un tel virus.

- Pour battre les Wraiths, répondit Sara.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, dit Sheppard.

- Il est très simple. Horriblement machiavélique, mais très simple. Les Wraiths avaient l'avantage sur les anciens uniquement au vu de leur nombre. Le plan de ce membre du conseil - il s'appelait Aradis - était de supprimer toute source de nourriture pour les Wraiths. C'est pourquoi le virus épargnait les porteurs du gène ATA.

- Mon dieu, souffla Elizabeth.

- C'est horrible, murmura Teyla.

- C'est idiot, dit Ronon. En supprimant tout les autres peuples, les Anciens devenaient les seules proies possibles pour les Wraiths.

- Oui, reprit Sara. Mais Atlantis étaient déjà immergée dans l'océan et les anciens étaient capables de tenir un siège assez longtemps, d'après Aradis, pour attendre que les Wraiths soient tous mort de faim. Mais vous imaginez bien que lorsqu'il a exposé son plan au conseil, les autres membres n'ont pas du tout été d'accord avec lui. Ils lui ont ordonné d'abandonner ses recherches et de détruire le virus.

- Ce qu'il n'a pas fait, dit Beckett.

- Non, en effet, dit Sara. Et comme son influence était importante, nombreux furent les Anciens à le soutenir dans sa démarche. Le conseil a donc du prendre la décision de les bannir d'Atlantis.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite? demanda Radek.

- Les fidèles d'Aradis et Aradis lui-même ont entreprit de fonder une deuxième Atlantis. Et comme ils ne disposaient plus de toutes les ressources des Anciens, ils ont passé un accord avec les Wraiths.

- Quel genre d'accord ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Une aide technologique et matérielle contre la promesse des Aradiens de ne pas répandre le virus dans la galaxie.

- Et les Wraiths ont accepté ? demanda Sheppard sceptique.

- Oui, répondit Sara. Les Aradiens avaient réussit à récupérer une des cités-vaisseaux identiques à Atlantis et un bouclier les aurai protégés le temps de répandre le virus si les Wraiths n'avaient pas accepté.

- Ok, dit Rodney, tout ça nous explique qui sont ces gens, mais ça ne nous explique pas pourquoi ils ont voulu nous tuer.

- Parce que vous les avez attaqués, énonça posément Sara.

- On a fait ça ? dit Sheppard.

- Oui, lui répondit Sara d'un ton dur. A cause de la mission sur P2X149. Vous avez attaqué et détruit un de leurs vaisseaux. Quand ils ont su plus tard qui vous étiez, ils n'ont plus eu qu'une idée en tête : reprendre Atlantis et tous nous tuer.

- Ça parait un peu disproportionnée comme réaction, vous ne trouvez pas, demanda Sheppard.

- Que seriez-vous capable de faire si on tuait une de vos équipes de sang froid ? lui rétorqua Sara.

Sheppard ne répondit rien. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il aurait fait.

Elizabeth se racla la gorge :

- Donc, si nous ne nous rendons pas sur cette planète, nous les évitons et tout rentre dans l'ordre. C'est bien ça?

- Oui, répondit Sara. En tout cas, je l'espère.

- Vous l'espérez ? s'exclama Sheppard.

- Tout est changé dorénavant, répliqua Sara. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer à partir de maintenant.

La radio de Beckett de mit soudain à grésiller. Le médecin porta la main à son oreille et écouta attentivement ce que son interlocuteur lui disait. Quand celui-ci eu fini, Carson s'adressa aux personnes présentes avec lui :

- Le colonel est réveillé. Je dois y aller. Vous pouvez venir si vous voulez.

Disant cela, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Tout le monde l'imita, à l'exception de Sara et de Ronon.

- Vous ne venez pas ? demanda Elizabeth.

- J'arrive, répondit Ronon sans bouger.

- Je préfère vous attendre ici, dit Sara.

Elizabeth ne protesta pas et sortit en laissant des instructions au soldat en faction devant la porte. Celui-ci devait surveiller Sara quand Ronon quitterait la pièce. On n'était jamais trop prudent dans la galaxie de Pégase...

Ronon, lui, n'avait pas quitté la jeune femme des yeux depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Personne ne semblait avoir vu ce qui lui avait remarqué au premier regard qu'il avait posé sur elle.

Ronon regarda encore une fois le pendentif qui ornait le cou de la jeune femme. Il l'avait reconnu dès qu'il l'avait vu. Ce qui l'avait profondément troublé. Il était amoureux de Teyla depuis longtemps déjà, mais il était tellement évident à ses yeux qu'elle était attiré par Sheppard qu'il n'avait jamais rien avoué à l'Athosienne. Alors avoir en face de lui celle qui de toute évidence était sa fille lui avait fait très mal. Parce qu'il avait vainement cherché dans les traits de Sara quelque chose qui aurait pu lui faire penser qu'il était son père, et qu'il n'avait rien trouvé. Il l'avait observée pendant qu'elle parlait tout à l'heure et avait bien du se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Sa peau était mate, comme celle de sa mère, quoi que légèrement plus claire. Elle avait les yeux noisettes, les cheveux teints comme Teyla, ce qui n'aurai pas écarté ses chances d'en être le père, mais dans les traits fins de la jeune femme, il ne se retrouvait pas.

Et puis, il y avait à peine cinq petites minutes, Sara avait enlevé sa veste, révélant autour de ses poignets un bracelet. Un bracelet tout à fait banal, mais un bracelet en tout point identique à un de ceux que lui même portait. S'il n'avait rien laissé paraître sur son visage, l'émotion l'avait malgré tout envahit : peut être... Oui, peut être qu'il pouvait être son père. Les enfants ne ressemblent pas toujours à leurs parents. Peut être que lui et Teyla avait eu une fille...

Il se leva tout en la fixant. Elle soutint son regard et Ronon pu y voir une infinie tristesse. Il avait décidé de sortir pour ne pas être tenté de lui poser directement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Ainsi, pendant quelques temps encore, il pourrait garder pour lui l'espoir d'avoir un jour une famille bien à lui.

**TBC...**

**Pour celles (et ceux) qui ont vu les saisons 3 et 4, sachez simplement que j'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a plus de deux ans… je ne savais donc pas où les scénaristes allaient nous emmener à propos du virus…**

1. Le peuple en question, c'est les Ashens. Dans l'épisode 2010, de je sais plus quelle saison, SG1 réalise que leurs soi-disant alliés sont en train de les exterminer doucement et ils envoient un message dans le passé pour qu'ils ne se rendent pas sur la planète où ils devaient les rencontrer pour la première fois.


	6. Face à face

**Et voilà la suite !**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Face à face**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Le colonel John Sheppard ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'un trente huit tonnes lui était passé dessus. Mais il n'y avait pas de trente huit tonnes dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Sa vision était floue et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer où il se trouvait. Il referma les yeux le temps d'analyser la situation. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit un visage penché sur lui. Le visage ressemblait vaguement à Carson, mais c'était impossible : Carson était mort lorsque les Aradiens avaient pris Atlantis.

- Colonel, vous m'entendez ? fit une voix à l'accent écossais.

Quoi ? Ça y est, il était mort ? Il avait toujours espéré être accueilli au paradis par les êtres chers qu'il avait perdus. Certes, il aimait bien Carson, mais ce n'était pas vraiment à lui qu'il pensait quand il pensait "êtres chers".

Se pourrait-il alors qu'il est atterri en enfer ? Mais que ferait Carson en enfer ?

- Colonel ? reprit la voix. Serrez ma main si vous m'entendez.

Serrer sa main ? Pourquoi pas. C'est ce qu'il fit.

- Très bien, dit la même voix. Vous savez où vous êtes ?

Ah, ça c'était une bonne question. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était d'attendre comme un crétin que Zelenka lui donne le feu vert pour envoyer leur message à travers la porte. Il devait donc se trouver...

- ... sur Atlantis, murmura-t-il.

- Oui, c'est ça, l'encouragea Beckett. Et vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Heu... pas vraiment.

- Ça arrive souvent après un traumatisme : la mémoire ne retient pas toujours les événements qui précèdent le choc.

Alors qu'il disait cela, Sheppard comprit que Carson ne s'adressait pas qu'à lui et il comprit alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. Il tourna la tête et vit ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir.

_Mon Dieu ! Oh, mon dieu... il est ... vivant ! Et les autres..._

Soudain, tout lui revint sous forme de flashs : le tir qu'il avait reçu, Sara qui s'efforçait de faire passer le message, Maliant, et lui. Lui qui avait voulu la protéger. Il était dans le passé ! Et Rodney était vivant.

Il fixa le scientifique et sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué, murmura Sheppard à son adresse.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce purent voir que son regard était figé sur McKay et que c'était à lui que s'adressait le colonel du futur.

Si l'autre John Sheppard se sentit très gêné, Rodney, lui, ne sut pas comment réagir : il y avait tellement de détresse dans la voix qu'il venait d'entendre...

Beckett, pour sa part, était inquiet. Le discours du colonel lui paraissait confus et il semblait dans un état d'agitation important.

- Colonel, dit-il, calmez-vous et tachez de vous reposer. Vous avez été gravement blessé. C'est sérieux : vous avez besoin de repos.

Elizabeth s'approcha de lui :

- Ne vous en faites pas John, Sara nous a transmis votre message. Tout ira bien.

_Sara, mon Dieu, il l'avait presque oublié !_

- Est-ce qu'elle... est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda-t-il sincèrement inquiet.

- Oui, le rassura Carson. Elle va très bien, elle n'est pas blessée.

Sheppard poussa un soupir de soulagement. Puis son regard erra sur les personnes présentes avant de s'arrêter sur Ronon, qui venait juste d'entrer dans la pièce :

- Je n'ai pas toujours su tenir ma parole, souffla Sheppard. Je suis tellement désolé... mais aujourd'hui je l'ai fait, j'ai veillé sur elle. C'est bien qu'elle ai pu vous voir...

Ce fut au tour de Ronon d'attirer les regards curieux de ses amis. Mais il ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention. Son esprit était focalisé sur les paroles de Sheppard. Cela pouvait-il confirmer ce qu'il espérait depuis qu'il avait vu Sara ?

- Bon, déclara Beckett. Le colonel a besoin de se reposer, alors je vais vous demander de sortir.

- Bien, dit Elisabeth. Tenez-nous au courant Carson.

- Bien sûr, répondit l'Ecossais.

Tous sortirent dans le couloir.

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose de plus pour le moment, déclara Elizabeth. Je propose que nous fassions le point sur cette situation d'ici deux heures.

Elle se tourna vers Radek et Rodney :

- D'ici là, j'aimerai que vous me fassiez un rapport sur les différentes options qui s'offrent à nous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Radek.

- Est-ce qu'on peut les renvoyer d'où ils viennent et si oui, comment.

- Et bien, techniquement, commença Rodney, nous pourrions...

- Nous allons étudier tout ça, l'interrompit Radek avec un sourire complice pour Elizabeth.

- Hey, s'offusqua Rodney, j'étais en train de parler ! Ça ne se fait pas d'interrompre les gens comme ça !

- Désolé Rodney, dit Zelenka, toujours avec le même sourire, mais si vous m'expliquiez plutôt votre théorie pendant que nous nous rendons au labo ?

Sur ces mots, Radek entraîna son supérieur vers les laboratoires.

- Qu'allez-vous faire pour Sara ? demanda Ronon au docteur Weir.

- Je vais faire en sorte qu'on lui attribue des quartiers. Pour le moment, ça me semble être la seule chose à faire. Je vous retrouve plus tard, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

- Bon, moi aussi j'ai des choses à régler, déclara Sheppard, encore un peu sonné par le fait de s'être vu tel qu'il serait dans quelques années.

Ronon et Teyla se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir.

- Que pensez-vous de tout ça ? demanda le Satédien.

- Je n'en sais trop rien, répondit l'Atosienne. La situation est plutôt étrange, et cette fille me fait une drôle d'impression.

- Laquelle ? demanda Ronon, anxieux.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est difficile à expliquer. Ça n'est pas très clair pour moi non plus.

Elle soupira et Ronon se demanda s'il devait lui parler de ce qu'il avait compris. Il jugea finalement que c'était peut être prématuré et décida de s'accorder encore un peu de temps :

- De toutes façons, dit-il, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment. Un petit entraînement, ça vous tente ?

L'Athosienne hésita un moment : elle trouvait le colonel Sheppard étrange depuis qu'ils avaient vu l'autre colonel. Elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas essayer de lui parler. D'un autre côté, il avait peut être besoin d'être seul.

La voyant hésiter, Ronon se renfrogna.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulu le plus neutre possible. Je trouverai bien quelques soldats terriens pour m'entraîner un peu.

- Non, vous avez raison, un peu d'exercice me fera le plus grand bien. Allons-y.

S'il ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage, une grande satisfaction emplit le Runner à ces mots.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

_Il court dans un couloir. Il n'est pas seul. Il se retourne et voit que Rodney le suit. Soulagé, il continue sa course. Ils doivent trouver le DHD. Et leurs affaires. Sans émetteur pour donner leur code d'identification, ils s'écraseront contre le bouclier comme de vulgaires moustiques sur un pare-brise de voiture._

_Il court toujours. Il se retourne encore une fois, mais cette fois, il n'est plus là._

_Paniqué, il se met à courir dans tous les sens. Il crie son nom. Mais il ne répond pas._

_Il se retrouve soudain sur Atlantis, dans la salle de contrôle. Il voit quelque chose allongé près du DHD. Il s'approche pour voir avec horreur qu'il s'agit de..._

_- Rodney !_

_Il s'agenouille près de lui. Il est vivant, Dieu merci, il est vivant. Il le prend dans ses bras. Une demi-douzaine d'Aradiens les entoure. Mais ils ne bougent pas. De toute façon, John ne fait pas attention à eux. Il est tout à son amant._

_- Tu vas t'en sortir, murmure-t-il. Tu vas voir, on va retourner sur Atlantis et tout va s'arranger._

_- Non, tu ne l'a jamais dit, alors ça ne peut pas s'arranger._

_Rodney ferme les yeux et John voudrait hurler, mais aucun son ne parvient à sortir de sa gorge. Il essaie encore de crier, mais rien à faire._

_Brusquement, il est devant la porte des Aradiens. Il voit Ronon de l'autre côté de la vitre. Les Aradiens sont en train de le tuer. Il n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux de ce massacre._

_- Tu dois continuer. Il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant._

_Il se retourne brusquement vers la voix qui vient de parler. Teyla._

_- Mais vous êtes morte..._

_- Et alors, toi aussi, rétorque-t-elle._

_- Non, non, bafouille-t-il. Je ne suis pas mort !_

_- Si, tu l'es, dit Rodney qui vient d'apparaître à côté de Teyla._

_- Rodney, souffle-t-il._

_- Il n'a jamais compris, dit une voix familière derrière lui._

_Il se retourne et voit Ronon. Soudain, tous les trois s'avancent vers lui et le poussent vers la porte. Il se sent tomber. Et il ne peut toujours pas crier. Pourtant il voudrait hurler, mais il ne parvient pas à émettre un seul son._

_Alors il tombe. Encore et encore._

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Le docteur Beckett vérifiait les constantes du colonel quand celui-ci rouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut. Il lançait des regards affolés en tous sens.

- Là, du calme colonel, dit doucement le médecin. Du calme. Tout va bien. Vous êtes sur Atlantis. Vous avez du faire un cauchemar.

Le colonel reprit doucement conscience de ce qui l'entourait et hocha lentement la tête à l'adresse du médecin.

- Ça va, articula-t-il. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- A peu près trois heures.

- Et je suis toujours dans le passé ? demanda le colonel.

- Oui, quoique Rodney vous dirait certainement que tout cela est relatif et dépend du point de vue où l'on se place.

- Rodney, murmura Sheppard.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rêvé de lui, du jour de sa mort.

- Il faudrait que je lui parle, Carson.

- A qui, à Rodney ? demanda le médecin.

- Non, à moi, je veux dire... au colonel Sheppard.

- Il est en plein briefing, en ce moment, répondit Beckett.

- Ça n'est pas urgent. Mais dites-lui de venir me voir dès qu'il pourra, d'accord ?

Le médecin se contenta d'hocher la tête en regardant l'homme que serait Sheppard dans quelques années. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui. Il se doutait que cet homme avait du traverser des moments pénibles : on ne décide pas de modifier le passé sans bonnes raisons. Médicalement parlant, il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui. Mais il sentait bien que cela n'était pas suffisant. Il reprit :

- Colonel, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas, appelez-moi, d'accord ?

Le colonel hocha doucement la tête. Carson n'insista pas, l'homme était déjà repartit dans ses pensées.

Et l'Écossais aurait pu jurer qu'elles étaient tout sauf heureuses.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Le colonel Sheppard entra dans l'infirmerie à contre cœur. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver face à son double. Connaître le futur ? Très peu pour lui. Et il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la façon qu'avait eue son double de s'adresser à Rodney devant tout le monde. Néanmoins, son futur-lui possédait certainement des informations de premières importances concernant leurs ennemis. Et dans la galaxie de Pégase, toute information pouvant leur donner ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'avance sur leurs adversaires était bonne à prendre.

John arriva devant son double :

- Il parait que vous vouliez me voir.

- Oui.

Le colonel du futur tenta de se redresser dans son lit d'hôpital, mais une grimace de douleur plus tard, il décida de ne rien en faire.

- Oui, répondit-il quand la douleur fut moins vive. Je voulais te dire certaines choses.

- Lesquels ? demanda John d'un ton peu engageant.

- Tu sais, dit le colonel feignant de ne pas remarquer le ton peu avenant de son jeune double, je sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas enchanté à l'idée de te retrouver face à moi. Un type qui vient te donner des conseils que tu seras obligé de suivre parce que tu sais que j'ai raison, c'est énervant, je sais...

John sourit malgré lui.

- Je ne suis pas là pour te parler des Aradiens, ou des Wraiths. Sara a déjà du s'en charger et très bien, d'ailleurs, je lui fais confiance.

- En parlant de Sara, l'interrompit John, qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait ?

Le colonel eu un temps d'hésitation. Il décida malgré tout de répondre :

- Elle nous en veut pour beaucoup de choses, mais la seule qu'elle ne m'a jamais pardonnée, c'est d'avoir tué ses parents.

John eu un mouvement de surprise. Tué ses parents ? Mais cette fille venait d'Atlantis, ses parents devaient donc être des membres de cette expédition. Comment avait-il pu tuer deux habitants de cette cité ?

Comme s'il avait entendu sa question muette, le colonel reprit :

- Elle ne vous a rien dit ? Sur ses parents ?

- Non, rien du tout.

Le colonel prit une profonde inspiration qui lui occasionna une vive douleur avant de continuer :

- Ils faisaient partie de mon équipe. Et ils sont morts parce que je n'ai pas réussi à les sauver.

- Mais, l'interrompit John, qui...

- Teyla et Ronon.

John resta un moment sans rien dire. Ronon et Teyla.

- Comment... ? hésita John.

- C'est une longue histoire.

- J'ai tout mon temps, déclara John en prenant une chaise.

Deux de ses co-équipiers étaient morts par sa faute, il fallait qu'il sache comment et pourquoi. Si jamais cela devait se produire à nouveau... Mieux valait en savoir le plus possible.

- Cela s'est produit précisément à cause de cette mission sur P2X149. C'est une des nombreuses conséquences de ce qui s'est passé alors.

Le colonel du futur lui raconta tout. Comment ils s'étaient retrouvés chez les Aradiens, comment ils avaient tenté de fuir, comment ses amis étaient morts les uns après les autres. Comment il avait perdu Rodney.

A la fin de son récit, John avait eu ce qu'il était venu chercher : des informations sur les Aradiens. Mais il avait eu bien plus encore : un bref aperçu de ce qu'avait été le calvaire de son double à la mort de Rodney, à la mort de son équipe entière.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir trouver des mots pour apaiser un peu son double, mais quelles paroles auraient pu diminuer une telle douleur et un tel sentiment de culpabilité ?

Aucune.

Alors il prit congé de lui-même et partit en direction de ses quartiers, se sentant quelque part un peu coupable de pouvoir profiter, à priori, d'un futur plus heureux que celui de son double.

**TBC...**


	7. Sara

**Mille excuses pour n'avoir pas posté plus tôt. J'ai eu du mal à me replonger dans la relecture de ce chapitre pour y corriger les fautes d'orthographes… D'ailleurs, il doit certainement y en avoir encore, désolée ! **

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Sara**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Sara regardait l'océan par la fenêtre des quartiers qu'on lui avait attribués. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Pas par manque de sommeil : elle était épuisée. Mais la tension nerveuse qu'elle ressentait était tellement importante qu'elle s'était réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit, incapable de se rendormir.

Elle avait vu défiler les heures et admiré le soleil se levant sur la cité, elle qui quelques heures auparavant se croyait condamnée.

Trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête. Des questions, des doutes, de la tristesse. Et de la joie aussi. Elle était parmi eux et peut être pourrait-t-elle y rester...

La veille, Elizabeth était venue la conduire dans cette chambre. Puis elle avait voulu l'emmener au mess, mais Sara avait décliné l'offre : elle aurait été bien incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit après tous ce qui s'était passé. La dirigeante d'Atlantis n'avait pas trop insisté et Sara avait passé la soirée seule, à hésiter sur la conduite à tenir face à ses parents. Devait-elle leur dire qui elle était ? Cela aurait-il une conséquence sur leur histoire ? Ils s'étaient mis ensemble dans des conditions particulières, Sara ne voulait pas tout gâcher en intervenant.

D'un autre côté, sans sa naissance à elle, ses parents auraient-ils vécu ensemble ?

Elle les avait perdus trop jeune pour les connaître vraiment, pour connaître leurs sentiments, leur histoire. Quelle ironie ! Elle connaissait mieux l'histoire de son oncle et de sa tante d'adoption que celle de ses propres parents !

Elle était retournée dans ses réflexions quand un coup discret se fit entendre à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et découvrit Elizabeth.

- Bonjour, dit cette dernière. Vous avez bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci, mentit Sara.

Sa tante s'inquiétait toujours pour un oui ou pour un non. Elle avait pris l'habitude de la rassurer le plus possible.

Elle se rendit soudain compte que cela était inutile aujourd'hui : cette dernière la connaissait à peine, il n'y avait donc aucune raison qu'elle s'inquiète pour elle.

- Je venais vous proposer de prendre votre petit déjeuner avec moi, dit Elizabeth. Vous devez quand même avoir un peu faim, non ?

- Un peu, oui, répondit Sara sincèrement.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Quand elles arrivèrent au mess, Elizabeth se dirigea vers une table où Radek était déjà installé. Sara ne put réprimer un petit sourire : ils allaient tellement bien ensemble.(1)

- Bonjour, dit le scientifique.

- Bonjour, répondit Sara en souriant.

Après que les deux femmes se soient assises, un silence gêné s'installa. Il fut rompu par l'arrivée du docteur McKay :

- Peut-on se joindre à vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, répondit Radek. Asseyez-vous.

Il prit place à côté du Tchèque, juste en face de Sara. Il fit ensuite signe à quelqu'un de les rejoindre.

Sara regarda avec attention le scientifique canadien. Il était mort en même temps que ses parents, elle avait peu de souvenirs de lui.

Mais elle se rappelait parfaitement d'un jour en particulier. Elle devait avoir six ou sept ans. Elle adorait se balader toute seule dans la cité, même si elle se faisait gronder par ses parents à chaque fois qu'elle échappait à la surveillance de la personne qui devait la garder quand ils étaient en mission. Son terrain de jeu favori était le laboratoire de physique : il y avait toujours tout un tas de gadgets anciens super méga amusants pour une gamine de son âge. Bien sûr, le docteur McKay râlait toujours quand elle venait là. Mais son oncle Radek adorait s'amuser avec elle et il lui disait toujours en rigolant de ne pas faire attention au Canadien diplômé es bouderie. Elle ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais la tête du docteur McKay dans ces moments là, la faisait toujours rire et il les laissait finalement, Radek et elle, s'amuser dans un coin du laboratoire, tout en rappelant de temps en temps au tchèque qu'ils avaient du boulot sérieux qui les attendait.

Mais le jour dont elle se souvenait, le docteur McKay était seul. Il parlait à son ordinateur et Sara l'avait trouvé très drôle à s'agiter face à une machine qui ne pourrait pas lui répondre. Elle le lui avait fait remarquer, avec toute l'assurance que peut avoir une enfant de six ans, persuadée que les adultes voient les choses de la même façon qu'elle. Elle l'avait fait sursauter : elle avait fait si peu de bruit en arrivant, qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

Avec le recul, il avait du se trouver très mal à l'aise, seul face à elle. Mais Sara ne se souvint pas avoir remarqué une quelconque gêne de la part du scientifique. Au contraire, c'était un très bon souvenir, comme elle en avait plein avant qu'ils ne meurent tous... Le docteur McKay l'avait fait asseoir sur ses genoux et lui avait expliqué tout un tas de choses compliquées qu'elle n'avait absolument pas comprises, mais il l'avait laissée jouer avec quelques objets anciens, et elle se souvenait encore de la tête qu'avait fait sa mère quand elle l'avait enfin retrouvée, en train de bavasser avec le scientifique, ô combien réputé pour son sale caractère et son absence totale de patience avec les enfants.

Elle sourit à ce souvenir. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de fixer le Canadien, qui la regardait d'un air interrogateur. Elle plongea le nez dans son bol de céréales.

- De quoi parliez-vous ? demanda Sheppard.

- De rien, répondit McKay, encore un peu surpris par la façon qu'avait eue Sara de le détailler.

Le colonel s'installa à coté du docteur McKay. Ce dernier lança un regard plein de tendresse au militaire. Un regard que personne ne sembla remarquer à part Sara. Elle se souvint alors qu'à l'époque où ils se trouvaient en ce moment, la loi militaire américaine interdisait au colonel d'afficher clairement sa différence. Elle se sentit soudain triste. Oui, triste pour lui. Une première ! En les voyant tous les deux, si proches et si éloignés par les convenances, elle réalisa que cette fameuse loi avait empêché Sheppard d'aimer au vu et au su de tous, alors que, les mentalités évoluant enfin, mais trop tard, son abrogation l'avait autorisé à pleurer au grand jour.

Amère consolation.

Perdue dans ces considérations, Sara regardait avec insistance le colonel qui croisa son regard, l'air tout aussi interrogateur que le docteur McKay quelques instants plus tôt. Sara replongea derechef dans ses céréales.

Le silence était lourd à la table. Personne n'osait parler.

Pour dire quoi ?

Ni Elizabeth ni Radek ne souhaitaient aborder le sujet de l'éventuel retour dans le futur de leurs visiteurs. Pas de si bonne heure, alors que leur jeune invitée n'avait même pas encore fini sa tasse de café. Sara n'ayant pas voulu se joindre à eux pour le dîner, ils n'avaient pas pu en discuter avec elle jusqu'alors.

La veille, le débriefing sensé déterminer ce qu'ils allaient faire de Sara et de l'autre Sheppard avait duré près de deux heures. Et le résultat de ces deux heures de discussion avaient été qu'ils n'en savaient rien.

Techniquement, il était possible de les renvoyer dans le futur. A condition bien sûr qu'Hermiod veuille bien les aider en calculant la date de la prochaine éruption du soleil d'Atlantis. Mais cela nécessitait d'attendre trois semaines que le Dédale revienne. Et quand bien même Hermiod accepterait de les aider, comment être sûr qu'ils ne les enverraient pas à la mort ? Comment savoir si leur action avait bien modifié le futur et s'il ne risquait pas de les renvoyer sur une Atlantis envahie malgré tout par les Aradiens ?

Au vu de l'avancée de leurs réflexions, le moment idéal pour en parler n'était certainement pas le petit déjeuner.

John, lui, mourrait d'envie de lui poser des questions sur leurs ennemis. La veille, il n'avait pas vraiment abordé tout le sujet avec son double : il avait été bien trop sonné d'apprendre dans quelles circonstances son équipe avait périt. Mais de même qu'Elizabeth et Zelenka, il pensait que le moment n'était pas très approprié.

Rodney, quant à lui, observait depuis un bon moment déjà la jeune fille. Depuis qu'elle l'avait fixé tout à l'heure, il ne cessait de s'interroger à son sujet. Qui était-elle ? Qui étaient ses parents ? Des habitants de la cité, c'était la seule chose dont il soit sûr. Hier, il aurait juré qu'elle avait les yeux noisette, mais tout à l'heure, alors qu'elle le regardait, il était persuadé d'y avoir vu des reflets verts. Et ce regard le troublait, il ne savait dire pourquoi. Alors il cherchait en vain de qui elle pouvait bien tenir ce regard particulier, et ne trouvait pas.

Sara se rendit bien compte qu'elle était la cause de ce silence pesant. Elle chercha quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, mais ne trouva rien. Elle regarda machinalement vers une des baies vitrées de la salle et sortit la première banalité qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- C'est tellement agréable de manger à la lumière du soleil. J'avais oublié combien cette salle était lumineuse et belle à cette heure de la matinée.

Seule Elizabeth sauta sur cette occasion de lancer la conversation sur un sujet plus léger :

- Oui, c'est très agréable, souri-t-elle. Mais vous aviez quitté Atlantis depuis longtemps ?

- Non, il y a quelques jours en fait, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on avait submergé la...

Sara se tut en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tous relevèrent la tête vers la jeune femme. Le premier à réagir fut Sheppard :

- La cité a été immergée ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

Mais ce fut Rodney qui saisit avant tout le monde les implications de cette révélation :

- E2PZ, murmura-t-il en sans quitter Sara des yeux.

La jeune femme ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle qui voulait juste détendre l'atmosphère, elle n'avait réussi qu'à la rendre plus électrique encore.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites, demanda Elizabeth à Rodney.

Rodney regarda Elizabeth une fraction de seconde puis se retourna vers Sara.

- Seul la puissance d'un E2PZ permet au bouclier de supporter la pression de l'océan d'Atlantica. Un E2PZ _chargé_.

Sheppard se redressa sur sa chaise. E2PZ voulant dire arme contre les Wraiths, Géniis et maintenant Aradiens, l'instinct du militaire se mit en branle :

- Comment vous êtes-vous procurés cet E2PZ ?

Sara ne répondit d'abord pas, puis elle soupira :

- Vous n'étiez pas sensé savoir ça... les conséquences...

- ... pourraient être désastreuses, finit pour elle Zelenka. Nous ne devons pas connaître le futur, dit-il d'un ton ferme et plus particulièrement à l'intention de McKay.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui :

- Vous réalisez ce que signifie un E2PZ chargé ? demanda-t-il presque dédaigneusement.

- Un bouclier et des armes, déclara Sheppard d'un ton neutre.

- Oui, merci colonel pour cette précision.

- Mais de rien, sourit Sheppard, c'est un plaisir.

- Oui, bon, reprit McKay en s'adressant à Elizabeth, tout ça pour vous dire que nous devons avoir cet E2PZ.

La dirigeante d'Atlantis regarda Sara. Cette dernière ne disait rien.

- Je crois, déclara Elizabeth, que nous devrions finir de manger, puis nous parlerons de tout ça.

- Elizabeth, commença Rodney, je ...

- Non, coupa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard sans appel, nous finissions notre café et ensuite, nous parlerons.

**TBC...**

1. Oui, je suis Zelenweir pour toujours. On se refait pas. Et quand j'ai vu l'épisode de la saison 4 où Radek est coincé avec Carter dans le transporteur, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pester contre les scénaristes : ils pouvaient pas nous faire cette épisode une saison plus tôt ?! Mon petit Radek aurait été avec son Elizabeth… Rah, ces scénaristes !


	8. E2PZ

**Au fur et à mesure que je relis mes chapitres avant de les poster, je suis de plus en plus embêtée par le fait d'avoir écrit cette histoire il y a 2 ans. Les épisodes des 2 premières saisons de SGA, je les connais presque par cœur, je les ai vus et revu. Mais il y a eu 3 saisons depuis, et c'est difficile de se remettre dans le contexte de fin de saison 2, de faire abstraction de tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Peut être est-ce parce que je suis en train de découvrir la saison 4 ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas aussi gênés que moi à la lecture !**

**Ça m'apprendra à pas finir mes fics en temps et en heure…**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**E2PZ**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Teyla se tenait face au miroir de sa salle de bain. Elle se regarda attentivement dans la glace. Elle n'avait pas changée. Du moins en apparence. Parce qu'à l'intérieur, c'était une autre histoire. Depuis la veille, elle se posait beaucoup de questions. Et elle ne trouvait que trop peu de réponses.

Hier, elle s'était entraînée avec Ronon. Comme ils l'avaient déjà fait à plusieurs reprises. Mais cette fois-ci, cela avait été différent. Elle était persuadée que quelque chose troublait le Runner. Il avait trop de fois baissé sa garde, la laissant prendre le dessus trop facilement. Elle s'était apprêtée à lui demander s'il allait bien quand le docteur Weir les avait appelés pour le briefing.

Tout au long de la réunion, le Satédien ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. A bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le surprenait à l'observer ainsi. Cependant, jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours fait preuve de discrétion, si bien qu'elle-même avait cru se faire des idées. Mais hier, il avait délibérément fait en sorte qu'elle le remarque.

Et quel effet cela lui avait-il fait ?

Et bien, il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence : cela l'avait troublée. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Jusqu'à hier, si on lui avait demandé qui l'attirait, elle aurait répondu John Sheppard, sans hésitation.

Son faible pour le colonel était toujours là et plusieurs petits signes l'avaient confortée dans son espérance que cela pouvait être réciproque.

Mais, aujourd'hui, la situation était encore différente. Plus compliquée. Parce qu'elle avait été touchée par la manière qu'avait eue Ronon de la regarder. Et qu'elle s'était surprise à le regarder sous un autre jour, autrement que comme un compagnon d'arme.

Le grésillement si familier de sa radio la tira de ses pensées.

_/Teyla ? Ici le docteur Weir. Nous avons besoin de vous en salle de briefing./_

- Que se passe-t-il ?

_/Je vous expliquerai quand vous serez là. Nous avons peut être trouvé un E2PZ/_

- Un E2PZ ? Mais c'est fantastique !

_/C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Je dois contacter Ronon. Nous vous attendons./_

Teyla soupira : pourquoi fallait-il qu'Elizabeth prononce le nom du Runner ?

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ils étaient tous dans la salle de briefing. Tous y compris Sara, même si elle ne participait pas aux conversations.

Rodney et Radek argumentaient chacun devant Elizabeth du bien fondé de leur position. Le Tchèque avançait que s'ils avaient su trouver un E2PZ dans le futur, ils y arriveraient au moment venu. Le Canadien rétorquait que le plus tôt serait le mieux, reprenant à son compte l'argument de la modification des évènements :

- Qui sait s'ils n'ont pas déjà modifié cette partie de notre futur, s'énervait Rodney. Imaginez que leur bond dans le temps, par tous un tas de bouleversements qui nous paraîtraient insignifiant pris isolément, empêche la découverte de cet E2PZ. Comment ferions-nous ? A quoi bon qu'ils aient risqué leur vie pour sauver Atlantis des Aradiens si les Wraiths nous attaquent et nous bouffent tous avant ?

- Le contraire est tout à fait possible aussi, rétorqua Radek. Imaginez que la découverte de cet E2PZ précipite notre fin. Nous aurions l'air malin.

Il se tourna vers Elizabeth :

- En l'absence d'information, je pense que nous devrions nous abstenir.

- Alors ça, c'est déloyal, Radek, fit Rodney. Faire jouer vos relations avec Elizabeth pour obtenir gain de cause…

Elizabeth et Radek affichèrent tous deux un air consterné.

- Rappelez-vous la dernière fois, continua Radek, faisant mine de n'avoir pas entendu la phrase de son chef, rappelez-vous la dernière fois que vous avez agit sans connaître toutes les réponses. Le résultat a été catastrophique...

- Oh ça va, vous n'allez pas encore remettre ça sur le tapis !

- Tout de même, les deux tiers d'un système...(1)

- J'ai dit, s'énerva Rodney, _vous n'allez pas remettre ça !_

- Et si vous vous posiez la bonne question, les coupa Teyla.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. L'Athosienne se tourna quant à elle vers Sara, mais c'est aux autres qu'elle s'adressa :

- Que ferions-nous, si demain, on nous indiquait l'emplacement d'un E2PZ ?

- Nous irions immédiatement le chercher, répondit Ronon du tac au tac.

- Et si, proposa Teyla, nous demandions à Sara de juger s'il est prudent que nous ayons cette information maintenant ?

- Mais il est vital, reprit Rodney, que nous ...

- Ça suffit Rodney, le coupa Elizabeth, laissez Teyla développer son idée.

- Je suis d'accord avec le docteur Zelenka, reprit la jeune femme. Je pense qu'il peut être dangereux de connaître son avenir. Mais, continua-t-elle sans laisser le temps au docteur McKay de placer un mot, je pense aussi qu'il est primordial que nous ne passions pas à côté de cet E2PZ. Alors, fit-elle en s'adressant à Sara, pourquoi ne pas nous laisser l'information par écrit pour la date à laquelle nous étions sensés le découvrir par nous même. Ainsi, si jamais les évènements nous éloignent de notre route initiale, nous pourrons toujours y revenir.

- Et si les Wraihts débarquent avant ? railla Rodney.

- Et bien, répondit Teyla d'un ton calme, nous aurons toujours le temps de prendre connaissance de l'emplacement de l'E2PZ : vos radars sont capables de détecter les vaisseaux wraiths suffisamment à l'avance, non ?

McKay ne répondit pas.

- Votre idée est séduisante, admit Elizabeth.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, déclara Sheppard qui faisait entendre sa voix pour la première fois depuis le début du briefing. Nous avons besoin de cet E2PZ et nous en avons besoin maintenant. Nos scientifiques ont besoin de pouvoir étudier les possibilités de défense et d'attaque que nous fournira un E2PZ. Mes hommes ont besoin de s'entraîner à ces possibilités. Et ce n'est pas dans l'urgence d'une attaque des Wraiths que nous pourrons le faire.

Il se tourna vers Elizabeth.

- Je sais que vous voulez bien faire, mais en tant que chef militaire, je suis responsable de la sécurité de cette cité et je ne veux pas la voir menacée parce que nous avons eu peur de prendre une décision.

- John, commença Elizabeth. Nous devons nous montrer...

- Prudents, oui, je sais, la coupa-t-il. Et justement, ce n'est qu'en étant prêts à accueillir les Wraiths comme il se doit que nous nous montrerons prudents.

- Cela me coûte de dire une chose pareille, parla enfin Sara, mais je pense que le colonel a raison. Les changements du à notre voyages vont être énormes.

Elle lança un regard dans la direction de ses parents.

- Énormes, répéta-t-elle dans un souffle. Aussi, se reprit-elle, je pense que vous devriez obtenir cet E2PZ le plus vite possible. Je vais vous donner l'adresse de la planète sur laquelle il a été trouvé. Mais avant, j'aimerai avoir la possibilité de parler à mes parents, si vous le voulez bien. Quitte à modifier le futur, je pense qu'ils ont le droit de savoir qu'ils auraient eu une fille.

Elizabeth garda un moment le silence. Trouver des E2PZ, c'était là le but premier de leurs explorations quotidiennes vers les planètes de cette galaxie. Alors pourquoi hésiter quand il s'en trouvait un à porté de main ?

Elle soupira.

- C'est d'accord, déclara-t-elle. Nous irons chercher cet E2PZ.

- A la bonne heure, s'exclama McKay. Bien, donnez-moi les coordonnées, demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Sara. Je vais de ce pas envoyer un MALP.

- Je viens avec vous dans la salle de commande, ce sera plus simple, répondit cette dernière en se levant.

Radek se pencha vers Elizabeth.

- Est-tu sûre de toi ? murmura-t-il.

- Non, je ne suis plus sûre de rien, mais peut-on vraiment rester là en attendant de peut être mettre la main dessus ? Il y a maintenant près de huit cent personnes sur Atlantis. Et ils sont tous sous ma responsabilité. Sheppard a raison, nous devons garantir leur sécurité et celle de la cité.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Dans la salle de contrôle, tout le monde regarda le MALP s'engager à travers la porte des étoiles.

Sara s'approcha doucement de Teyla et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- J'aimerai vous parler de mes parents, m'accorderez-vous un instant ?

Teyla regarda la jeune femme, surprise, puis acquiesça d'un simple geste de la tête.

Sara lui demanda de l'attendre sur le balcon adjacent à la salle de la porte. Une fois sa mère partie, elle se dirigea vers Ronon et lui demanda la même chose. Mais contrairement à l'athosienne quelques instants plus tôt, lui ne paru pas surpris et semblait même attendre qu'elle s'avance vers lui.

Ils rejoignirent Teyla ensemble. Quand la porte s'effaça pour les laisser passer, l'athosienne se figea.

- Je sais, commença Sara doucement, que la situation est pour le moins inhabituelle et troublante. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser comme ça. Vous avez le droit de savoir.

- Alors, l'interrompit Teyla en jetant un regard furtif et gêné à Ronon, nous... nous sommes tes parents ?

Sara hocha lentement la tête.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, avoua Ronon en s'approchant de Teyla. Mais je craignais d'avoir tort.

Teyla le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

- Les choses ont été un peu compliquées entre vous, raconta Sara. Mais j'avoue ne pas tout savoir sur votre histoire. J'étais trop jeune quand vous êtes... morts. Je ne sais pas tout, et c'est peut être mieux ainsi.

- Pourquoi nous dire tout ça ? demanda Teyla d'un ton peu engageant. Il est dangereux de jouer avec le futur. Je suis d'avis du docteur Zelenka, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences très fâcheuses.

- Je suis aussi d'accord avec mon oncle, répliqua Sara vivement. Mais les choses sont différentes maintenant. Vous vous êtes mis ensemble grâce ou à cause de moi. Mais avec l'annulation de la mission sur P2X149, je ne serais pas conçue. Et donc, votre histoire risque de ne jamais se concrétiser. Et je ne veux pas que cela se produise.

Ronon et Teyla restèrent un moment sans rien dire. Ronon ne pensait qu'au fait qu'ils pourraient peut être ne jamais être réunit ; Teyla, elle, ne savait pas quoi dire.

Ils avaient eu un enfant ensemble dans le futur. Et à en juger par ce qu'elle venait de leur apprendre, dans un futur plutôt proche. Pourtant, ils ne se connaissaient pas ! Certes, ils partaient en mission ensemble. Ils risquaient leur vie ensemble. Mais de là à passer leurs vies ensemble... Elle se sentait complètement perdue. Oui, il l'attirait, mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait l'aimer. Cette enfant qui leur tombait du ciel, c'était trop. Comme quelque chose qui la pousserait dans une direction qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment choisie. Elle prit soudain conscience de la véracité de ce qu'avaient dit le docteur Zelenka à propos du futur et des conséquences que sa connaissance pouvait entraîner. Il les avait mis en garde, mais il était trop tard. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, aurai-t-elle envie de fréquenter Ronon parce qu'il lui plaisait, ou bien parce qu'elle savait qu'elle aurai du le faire ?

Sara voulu enchaîner sur le bonheur qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, sur les souvenirs de famille qu'elle avait, sur le fait qu'ils pourraient fonder une autre famille, même si elle n'en faisait pas partie, mais l'ouverture de la porte du balcon sur le colonel Sheppard l'en empêcha. Elle voulu lui hurler de les laisser tranquille, elle voulu lui crier d'arrêter de les séparer, elle et eux.

Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta de soupirer, en priant pour que son intervention permettent malgré tout à ses parents de vivre leur histoire.

- Les données du MALP sont bonnes. Elizabeth a autorisé la mission pour dans trois heures, le temps de récolter des informations supplémentaires sur cette planète et le peuple qui l'habite auprès de mon double.

- Je peux vous donner toutes les informations dont vous auriez besoin, se renfrogna Sara.

Sheppard la regarda surpris.

- Désolé, fit-il sincèrement, j'avais simplement pensé que c'était mon... enfin, son..., bref, SGA1 qui avait trouvé l'E2PZ...

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand il réalisa l'arrogance de ses propos. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine d'équipes SG, ils n'étaient donc pas seuls à pouvoir trouver le Saint Graal.

- Alors nous partons en mission ? enchaina Teyla qui vit là une occasion rêvée de se sortir d'une situation qui la mettait plutôt mal à l'aise. Je vais aller me préparer.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, et c'est en la voyant partir que Sheppard comprit qu'il avait interrompu une réunion de famille.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-il auprès de Ronon. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Le militaire lui adressa un sourire franchement joyeux en lui tapant sur l'épaule :

- Et toutes mes félicitations, mon vieux ! Teyla est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. En plus (il fit un clin d'œil en direction de Sara) vous avez eu une bien jolie famille.

Ronon ne répondit rien, encore troublé par la réaction de Teyla et les propos de Sara sur le fait qu'elle ne viendrait plus au monde.

La jeune fille, quant à elle, resta sans voix devant l'attitude du colonel. Il lui paraissait tellement sincère, et cela la surpris. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

- Et bien, reprit le colonel, je vous en prie Ronon, cachez votre joie.

- Les choses sont compliquées, déclara Sara.

- Bon, fit le colonel, si vous ne voulez pas en parler, pas de problème. Par contre, nous allons avoir besoin d'informations.

Il se tourna vers Sara :

- Alors c'est vous qui avez découvert l'E2PZ ?

La jeune femme parut gênée :

- En fait non, ce n'est pas moi, mais je connais l'histoire.

- D'accord. Peut être alors pourrions nous aller voir mon double tous ensemble et rassembler vos informations à vous deux ?

Elle hésita un instant et vit que Ronon l'encourageait du regard.

- D'accord, je vous suis.

**TBC...**

1. Ben oui, Doranda, ça a marqué le monde des fanfics à l'époque !


	9. Informations

**Désolée pour le retard (c'est vraiment une habitude chez moi) Petit chapitre pas très excitant mais nécessaire à la poursuite de l'histoire.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Informations**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Le colonel Sheppard s'était réveillé avec un mal de crâne à faire fuir le plus endurci des wraiths. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il s'était dit en émergeant ce matin. Un instant, il n'avait plus trop su où il se trouvait. La douleur, associée aux drogues de Carson l'avaient quelque peu désorienté. Puis les évènements récents avaient peu à peu repris leur place dans sa mémoire.

Le passé. Il était dans le passé. Son passé. Quoique maintenant, il espérait l'avoir suffisamment modifié pour que tout se déroule différemment.

Il perçu comme une agitation derrière le rideau qui le séparait du reste de l'infirmerie. Il entendit une voix à l'accent écossais protester et une autre voix, étrange à son oreille, rétorquer qu'il était vital qu'il lui parle. A lui.

Le colonel resta focalisé sur cette voix. Il la connaissait et pourtant, il n'était pas habitué à l'entendre.

Qui n'était pas étonné quand il entendait sa voix sur un répondeur ou une vidéo ?

Sauf que bientôt, il eu devant lui la voix, mais aussi l'image en trois dimensions, chair et os compris. Vraiment troublant comme situation. Il se fit également la remarque que Carson avait vraiment du forcer sur les anti-douleurs pour que son cerveau fasse de si grande dissertation sur tout et n'importe quoi. Plus tôt, il avait passé plus d'une heure à admirer le goutte à goutte de sa perfusion, s'imaginant être une des ces petites gouttes de liquide... Il faudrait qu'il songe à dire à Carson qu'il pourrait toujours se reconvertir en dealer si un jour il se lassait des Wraiths et autres aliens hostiles à leur égard.

- Salut, fit l'autre colonel. Nous avons besoin de vous.

Le colonel du futur afficha un air surpris. Il n'était pas surpris par la phrase de son jeune double, mais plutôt par la présence à ses côtés de Sara. Il fut encore plus surpris quand cette dernière prit la parole pour s'adresser à lui, d'une voix parfaitement neutre, sans trace d'animosité :

- J'ai peur d'avoir fais une gaffe, commença-t-elle. Ils savent que nous avons submergé la cité et je leur ai donné l'adresse de la planète où Lorne a découvert l'E2PZ.

- Lorne ? fit le plus "jeune" des Sheppard, surpris. C'est lui qui l'a trouvé ?

Sara le regarda sans trop comprendre et c'est le colonel de son époque qui vint lui apporter une explication :

- Si tu savais à quel point j'étais vexé que ce soit une autre équipe que la mienne qui ait trouvé ça ! ria-t-il avant qu'une forte douleur ne le rappelle à l'ordre.

Il grimaça puis reprit :

-Mais ce n'était rien face à la tête de Rodney quand il l'a appris ! Je crois que le pauvre scientifique qui était avec Lorne en a bavé pendant des mois...

- C'est du Rodney tout craché, confirma l'autre colonel.

Sara garda le silence. Ce Rodney McKay semblait vraiment particulier. Elle ne savait pas encore quel sort ses hôtes lui réservaient, mais elle espérait bien pouvoir le connaître un peu mieux. Ce personnage l'intriguait au plus haut point.

- Nous voulons des informations sur les habitants de la planète, dit Ronon

- Hé bien, fit le colonel du futur. Vous ne perdez pas de temps.

- Beaucoup de choses vont changer avec notre venue, intervint Sara. Le plus prudent est encore qu'ils disposent de cet E2PZ le plus vite possible.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Que vous dire sur P5X345 ? Ses habitants sont très hospitaliers, ils ont accueilli Lorne et son équipe à bras ouverts, et leur ont donné l'E2PZ sans faire aucune difficulté.

L'autre colonel Sheppard et Ronon le regardèrent, stupéfaits.

- Oui, je sais, reprit le colonel, rageant, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours est-il que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Et les habitants sont _vraiment_ amicaux ? demanda le "jeune" colonel.

- Oui, intervint Sara. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps chez eux, et ils sont vraiment très accueillant.

- J'avais oublié ça, murmura le colonel alité.

Son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Le colonel se détourna et revint sur les deux hommes.

- Les habitants de cette planète, euh... les...

- Laridiens, souffla Sara.

- Oui, c'est ça, les Laridiens. Ces gens sont des descendants des anciens.

- Encore ? s'exclama l'autre Sheppard.

- Oui, mais non, continua son double. Ces gens sont un peu comme ceux qui vivaient dans une cité comme Atlantis (1), certains possèdent encore le gène des anciens, mais ils sont rares et leur gène n'est pas très puissant. Ils possèdent beaucoup d'artéfacts anciens et surtout, un complexe souterrain les protégeant des attaques des Wraiths.

- Et ils ont donné un bien aussi précieux qu'un E2PZ à de parfaits inconnus ? demanda Ronon, sceptique.

- Et bien oui, répondit le colonel. Ils n'en avaient aucune utilité. Leur complexe est enterré si profondément et les entrées si bien dissimulées, qu'ils ne craignent aucune attaque et cet E2PZ ne leur servait strictement à rien. Ils n'on été que trop contents de trouver des gens pouvant les aider dans leurs études de la technologie ancienne.

- Des alliés, des vrais ? De vrais alliés gentils ? fit Sheppard excité comme une puce. Mais c'est génial ! C'est la meilleure nouvelle depuis des lustres !

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour ménager son effet :

- ...si on excepte le fait que Ronon se soit enfin décidé à passer à l'action avec Teyla !

Le colonel riait tant à sa blague, qu'il ne remarqua pas la gêne que ses propos avaient fait naître chez son double et Sara. Ronon, fidèle à lui-même, ne laissa rien paraitre, mais au vue de la réaction de Teyla tout à l'heure, il était loin d'être aussi enthousiaste que son ami.

- Je vais y aller, déclara Sara. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vous laisse.

Elle sortit alors que John Sheppard réalisait soudain le froid qu'avait jeté ses paroles :

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

- Rien, murmura son double. Rien.

Il se reprit :

- Par contre, vous feriez bien d'emmener Sara avec vous.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ronon.

- Parce que comme je vous l'ai dit, les accès au complexe sont très bien dissimulés. Et sans guide, vous risquez de passer tout bonnement à côté.

- La petite saura nous y conduire ?

Le colonel alité secoua affirmativement la tête et déclara d'un ton sérieux :

- Oui, et vous ne devriez pas tenter de l'appeler comme ça devant elle. C'est déjà un exploit qu'elle soit restée dans une pièce avec _deux_ Sheppard.

TBC...

1. voir La tour/The tower, saison 2, épisode 15. Jamais réussi à trouver le nom de ce peuple.


	10. Dédale

**Suite à la demande express d'une certaine Miss Saschka, voilà la suite !**

**Bon, j'espère que vous n'allez pas vous perdre : les parties en italique sont un flash back de ce qui s'est passé pour le colonel Sheppard lors de la mission qui a déclenché la série de catastrophes que vous savez. Mission et conséquences qu'il a normalement modifiées.**

**Normalement.**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Dédale**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Le docteur McKay préparait son sac pour le départ dans le laboratoire de physique.

Un E2PZ.

Lui, Rodney McKay, allait bientôt découvrir un E2PZ. Lui, Rodney McKay, allait bientôt pouvoir étudier un E2PZ chargé. Lui, Rodney McKay, allait bientôt pouvoir réveiller les parties encore dormantes de la cité...

Les perspectives étaient gigantesques, il en avait presque le tournis.

Un léger bruit le fit sortir de ses douces pensées. Il se retourna et se trouva face à face avec elle. Sara.

Pourquoi cette fille le mettait-il si mal à l'aise ? En tout cas, cette dernière perçu sa gêne et s'excusa :

- Je cherchais mon oncle. Je pensais le trouver ici.

- A ma connaissance, Radek est toujours dans la salle de contrôle, probablement collé aux basques d'Elizabeth au lieu de travailler. Il va vite déchanter, car dès que nous aurons cet E2PZ, fini la rigolade ! On va avoir du pain sur la planche.

Il était de nouveau partit dans des élucubrations sans fin sur le potentiel d'un E2PZ chargé. Sauf qu'il les faisait maintenant à voix haute, sans aucune attention à son public du moment, qui, pour sa part, hésitait entre la consternation et la moquerie : c'était ça, le génie sauveur d'Atlantis ? Un homme si arrogant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer du comportement des autres et de leurs compétences ? Un homme si égocentrique qu'il s'était "vengé" d'une découverte capitale faite par un autre que lui ?

Sara soupira et tourna les talons sans même lui dire un mot.

Quand Rodney s'aperçu qu'il était de nouveau seul, il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de grommeler :

- De toutes façons, elle est bizarre cette fille.

Il finit d'emporter tous les appareils de détection d'énergie que pouvait contenir le laboratoire de physique et partit d'un pas décidé vers la salle d'embarquement.

_Ce soir, il étudierait un magnifique spécimen d'E2PZ, et personne ne pourrait lui gâcher ce plaisir. Personne._

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Rodney arriva dans la salle de la porte chargé comme un âne.

- Vous partez en vacances pour un mois, Rodney ? se moqua le colonel Sheppard en lui lançant un regard amusé.

- Riez, riez, colonel, mais lorsque nous aurons besoin de ce que j'ai emmené, vous serez bien content que j'ai un peu chargé votre paquetage.

- Mon paquetage ? s'inquiéta le militaire.

- Ben oui, rétorqua Rodney le plus sérieusement du monde. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais pouvoir analyser correctement les relevés d'énergie chargé comme je suis ? Vous allez donc m'aider un peu.

Si le clin d'oeil du Canadien passa inaperçu, le juron du colonel eu moins de chance et Elizabeth s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à calmer le jeu entre ces deux zigotos quand ils furent rejoint par Ronon.

- Où est Sara ? demanda alors Elizabeth. A-t-elle accepté de venir ?

- Pardon, suffoqua presque McKay.

- Oui, répondit Ronon. Elle arrive.

- Très bien, fit Elizabeth.

- Est-ce que je serai soudainement devenu aphone pour que personne ne daigne me répondre ?

- Ah, fit le colonel rêveur, si seulement...

- Elle va vous accompagner, expliqua Elizabeth en lançant un regard noir à Sheppard. Elle connaît bien la planète et ses habitants. Elle sera votre guide.

- Mais je croyais, argumenta Rodney, que le double du colonel nous avait déjà donné tous les renseignements dont nous avions besoin ?

- La présence de _ma _fille vous poserait-elle un problème, McKay ? demanda d'un ton froid Ronon.

- Votre... commença Rodney. Ok, ok, j'abandonne. Mais je continue de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée, grommela-t-il en tentant d'arranger son paquetage ainsi que celui du colonel.

Ronon leva un sourcil interrogateur et Sheppard lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'ils avaient laissé le jumper dans une clairière et qu'ils marchaient dans une forêt dense. Sara ouvrait la marche aux côtés de Ronon. Venaient ensuite le colonel et Teyla, puis, ronchonnant sur la longueur de leur route, la chaleur et les insectes qui les attaquaient, venait Rodney.

Ils n'avaient quasiment pas parlé depuis qu'ils avaient franchit la porte ensemble. Tous semblaient mal à l'aise. Ronon et Teyla à cause de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, Sheppard parce qu'ils voyaient ses amis malheureux et Rodney, parce qu'il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, et ce, malgré la perspective imminente de la plus fabuleuse découverte qu'ils auraient à faire. Et ce fut sa curiosité qui allégea quelque peu l'atmosphère de leur expédition :

- Mais alors, demanda-t-il à Sara en accélérant le pas pour se mettre à sa hauteur, vous avez passé beaucoup de temps avec ces gens ?

- Oui, répondit-elle un peu surprise. Lorsque l'équipe du colonel Lorne est revenue sur Atlantis en nous annonçant que nous allions avoir un E2PZ, ils nous ont expliqué l'autre partie du marché qu'il avait conclu. Les Laridiens nous faisaient don de l'E2PZ à condition que nous les aidions à maîtriser la technologie des anciens dont ils disposaient. Je finissais tout juste ma formation et j'avais passé tellement de temps dans la cité et dans les labos que j'ai été toute désignée pour mener l'équipe de scientifiques qui est allée s'installer chez eux pendant toute une année.

- Une année, s'étonna Teyla, c'est long, loin de chez soi.

- Oui, mais bon, je n'étais pas... je ne suis toujours pas d'ailleurs, quelqu'un de très sociale, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, alors passer un an à découvrir tout un tas de merveilleux artefacts anciens, ça n'était que du bonheur !

- On croirait entendre Rodney, rit le colonel.

- Vous ne riez pas autant quand on parle d'armes anciennes... rétorqua l'intéressé.

- Mais alors, tu es plutôt une scientifique, demanda Teyla qui commençait tout juste à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était mère. Ou qu'elle aurait pu l'être bientôt.

- Oui et non, en fait, comme je possède…

Mais elle se retint de finir sa phrase.

- En fait, reprit-elle rapidement, j'ai une double formation. Avec vous deux comme parents, j'ai été formé à me battre toute petite.

Un immense sourire de fierté s'afficha sur le visage de Ronon, et Teyla se surprit à ressentir ce même sentiment envers sa fille.

- Et puis, vivant dans la cité, disons que je me débrouille plutôt bien pour traduire l'ancien.

Plus détendus, il arrivèrent dans une petite clairière et Sara les fit stopper devant un rocher couvert de mousse et de branches d'arbustes qui poussaient en tout sens.

- A l'époque, Lorne et ses hommes ont eu une chance folle de découvrir ce passage. Je ne me rappelle plus le nom de ce soldat, mais un des hommes de l'équipe s'est pris le pied dans une racine et...

Tout en parlant, Sara saisit une racine dans sa main et tira dessus. Le rocher bougea et laissa place à l'entrée d'un souterrain.

- Pas mal, fit le colonel. Messieurs-dames, allons donc cueillir cet E2PZ !

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

A l'infirmerie, le colonel se sentait de moins en moins bien.

_Je dois avoir de la fièvre._

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, une infirmière vint vérifier ses constantes et ne put réprimer une petite grimace quand elle prit sa température.

_Gagné._

Le colonel savait que vu son état de santé général, ça n'était pas bon signe.

Quelques instants plus tard, c'est un docteur Beckett à la mine contrariée qui lui confirma son auto diagnostic :

- Je vais vous mettre immédiatement sous antibiotiques à large spectre.

- C'est plutôt sérieux, hein ? demanda le colonel.

- Oui, plutôt, mais nous allons faire ce qu'il faut, lui assura Carson.

- Vous avez des nouvelles de l'équipe du colonel ?

- Non, pas encore, mais si vous voulez, je vous averti dès que nous en aurons.

- Merci, oui, dit-il d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

Le stress des derniers évènements associé à la fièvre plongea le colonel dans un sommeil aux rêves étranges, à peine Carson sorti de la pièce.

Il se revit sur P2X149. Lui et Teyla. Ils s'étaient fait enlevés pas un Darth. Il revécut cette mission, avec quelques détails grotesques dut au rêve et probablement accentués par la fièvre.

Mais l'essentiel de son histoire était là. Ils étaient en mission et ils s'étaient fait, encore une fois, enlevés par l'ennemi. L'histoire n'est qu'une immense répétition du passé.

_P2X149, une petite planète sans histoire, un peuple simple et relativement accueillant, mais n'offrant pas grand-chose en terme de commerce. Et aucune trace d'un quelconque artefact ancien intéressant. En fait, il n'y avait tout simplement rien pour eux. Sauf peut être pour Rodney qui avait eu l'air d'apprécier les mets locaux. Normal, les habitants fabriquaient une sorte de pâte qui avait l'odeur, et surtout, le plus important, le goût du chocolat._

_Finalement, au vue de l'importance du moral des troupes, avoir une adresse où trouver du chocolat en cas de soucis de ravitaillement avec la Terre, ce n'était déjà pas si mal._

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ils avaient pénétré dans les galeries menant à la cité des Laridiens depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Et force était de constater qu'ils étaient perdus.

- Je croyais que vous connaissiez le chemin, commença à s'énerver Rodney à l'adresse de Sara.

- Oui, je le connais, soupira-t-elle sans vraiment plus croire à ses propres paroles.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle avait fait ce trajet des milliers de fois quand elle vivait ici. Elle aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés. Et là, ils venaient de se retrouver devant un deuxième cul de sac.

Quand ils étaient descendus dans le souterrain, et qu'ils avaient pris conscience du véritable labyrinthe qu'il représentait, McKay avait proposé que l'on marque les endroits où ils passaient. « Juste au cas où ». Le regard noir de Ronon l'avait dissuadé d'insister davantage. Au moins Rodney avait appris quelque chose aujourd'hui (et ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours au vue de l'étendue de ses connaissances) : mieux valait ne pas montrer son manque de confiance en la fiabilité de la fille d'un Satédien baraqué. Trop risqué quand on a toujours privilégié l'intelligence à l'entraînement physique…

Mais il fallait pourtant bien reconnaître qu'ils étaient perdus. Complètement.

Sara s'approcha d'un mur et observa quelques instants les aspérités de la roche.

- Là, regardez, fit-elle.

- Quoi, s'exaspéra Rodney, une carte du souterrain j'espère ?

Nouveau regard noir satédien.

- Ce sont des marques qu'on laissé les habitants pour pouvoir se repérer.

- Parce qu'il y a des panneaux indicateurs et c'est seulement maintenant que vous le dites ! explosa Rodney.

- Du calme McKay, tempéra Sheppard.

- Je suis désolée, commença Sara. Les tunnels ont du être modifiés entre maintenant et le moment où nous avons découvert ce peuple dans notre passé. Je pensais pouvoir retrouver mon chemin de mémoire, mais je me suis trompée.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, dit doucement Teyla.

- Peut être, soupira la jeune femme, mais bon, maintenant, nous allons essayer de suivre les marques.

- Pas trop tôt, grommela Rodney, qui n'osa cependant pas tourner sa tête en direction du regard de Ronon. Mais pourquoi vous dites, « essayer » ?

Sara soupira encore une fois :

- Ces marques n'ont jamais été très fiables. Les Laridiens s'en servaient il y a des centaines d'années, cela permettait aussi à leurs alliées de venir commercer, mais d'après leurs légendes, les Wraiths ont réussi une fois à trouver leur cité. Alors ils ont changé l'agencement de leurs tunnels et préféré retenir par cœur leur chemin plutôt que de le marquer. Ces marques ne sont plus toutes fiables.

- Génial, fit Rodney en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin et Rodney vint se placer juste à côté de Sara, histoire de la surveiller un peu, et Ronon en fit de même, mais lui, pour surveiller Rodney.

- Au fait, fit Sheppard quelques instants plus tard. Comment diable Lorne a-t-il pu trouver ces gens dans un tel dédale ?

- Je ne crois pas que cela va vraiment vous plaire, commença Sara.

- Dites toujours.

- Ils sont tombés sur un Laridien qui revenait de la chasse…

- Quoi ! s'exclama Sheppard. Mais ça devrait être interdit d'avoir autant de chance !

- C'est marrant, sourit Sara, il parait que c'est exactement ce que vous avez dit la première fois.

- Ce gars aurait du jouer au loto plutôt que de s'engager dans l'armée, râla Sheppard.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

_Sheppard et son équipe s'apprêtaient à quitter les producteurs locaux de cacao quand la porte des étoiles fut activée. Un darth en sortit, un seul. Mais il fut à l'origine d'un enchaînement d'évènements qui changea leur vie à tous._

_Pour le pire et le meilleur._

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

La galerie dans laquelle ils rebroussaient chemin était longue. Un quart d'heure déjà qu'ils marchaient et ils n'avaient toujours pas rencontré d'embranchement.

Sara cherchait dans ses souvenirs ce qui aurait pu pousser les Laridiens à modifier leur galerie dans ce laps de temps d'une vingtaine d'années qui séparait les deux découvertes de cette cité. Elle avait vécu un an parmi eux, ils avaient certainement du lui en parler. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait plus d'effort pour tisser des liens avec les gens en général et les Laridiens en particulier ? Elle s'en mordait les doigts maintenant.

Elle fouillait sa mémoire quand le sol commença à trembler sous leurs pieds.

- Oh non, fit Rodney.

Des blocs de roches se détachèrent du plafond de la galerie, obstruant le couloir dans lequel ils avançaient, et scindant en deux leur petit groupe. Ronon s'était déjà précipité sur Sara pour la protéger des chutes de pierres, et Rodney, accroupi tout à côté d'eux se protégeait la tête comme il pouvait avec ses mains. Sheppard et Teyla se tenaient de l'autre côté de l'amas de roches, se protégeant mutuellement.

Sheppard entendit distinctement, malgré le bruit, Rodney qui criait son nom.

A peine trente secondes plus tard, tout était fini.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Rodney se relava doucement, couvert de poussière. Il regarda autour de lui et se précipita vers le tas d'éboulis qui le séparait du colonel.

- John ! cria-t-il. John, tu m'entends ? Tu vas bien ?

Sa voix laissait paraître toute son inquiétude.

- Ça va, entendit-il enfin répondre. On est entier. Tout va bien. Et vous ? Ça va ?

- Oui, oui, fit rodney en laissant échapper un énorme soupir de soulagement, tout va bien.

Disant cela, il se retourna vers ses compagnons d'infortune et son cœur manqua un battement : Ronon était recroquevillé sur sa fille, mais il ne bougeait plus et une marque rouge sur sa tête fit craindre le pire à Rodney. Il se précipita vers le runner alors que Sara reprenait connaissance.

- Oh non, fit la jeune femme.

Aidée par Rodney, ils allongèrent Ronon et tentèrent de lui parler. Mais il était inconscient.

- Rodney ? fit la voix inquiète du colonel Sheppard de l'autre côté des rochers. Rodney, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ronon est blessé ! cria Rodney.

**TBC...**

**On se se plaint pas, j'aurai pu couper un paragraphe plus haut, ça aurait été encore mieux au niveau du suspens ! Mais bon, je suis pas si méchante que j'en ai l'air.**


	11. Fatalité

**Je post, je pars faire des courses, et une heure après, j'ai déjà deux reviews qui me demandent la suite. L'une menaçant même de m'envoyer au diable...**

**Comment ne pas poster après ça ?**

**Et puis, je peux pas laisser Shmi comme ça dans l'attente, pas après toutes ses gentilles reviews.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fatalité**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Le colonel Sheppard tentait de dégager les pierres qui les retenaient, lui et Teyla, prisonniers.

- Vous n'y arriverez pas, John, fit doucement Teyla. Ces blocs sont bien trop lourds et bien trop gros.

- Vous avez sans doute raison, fit-il sans s'arrêter, mais je ne peux pas rester à rien faire.

Teyla ne trouva rien à répondre, aussi vint-elle aider le colonel dans son travail de titans.

Cela faisait une bonne heure maintenant que les autres étaient partis chercher du secours. Rodney et Sara avait décider de porter Ronon jusqu'à la porte. Le runner n'avait pas repris connaissance et des lésions internes étaient à envisager. Sans parler du coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête.

Il leur faudrait bien une heure pour remonter à la surface, et ce, s'ils ne se perdaient pas en chemin. Pour ça, Teyla et John ne se faisait pas trop de soucis : il leur suffirait de retourner sur leurs pas. Sara semblait avoir le sens de l'orientation et leur paraissait tout à fait capable de retrouver la sortie, à défaut d'avoir pu trouver les Laridiens.

Non, leurs seules inquiétudes résidaient dans leurs capacités à pouvoir porter Ronon à eux deux sur une si longue distance et dans la possibilité que leur chemin est été obstrué par le tremblement de terre.

Finalement, se dit Teyla, c'est le colonel qui avait raison, mieux valait s'occuper les mains pour ne plus penser.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

_Des moments où l'on se retrouve piégés dans un darth, on ne se souvient de rien. C'est à peine si le colonel et Teyla avait réalisé qu'ils se faisaient enlever. Cependant, quand ils furent rematérialisés, ils s'aperçurent avec surprise qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un vaisseau ruche, mais dans un village à l'aspect très primitif._

_Pourquoi ?_

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Rodney et Sara soutenait Ronon du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Le jumper était en vue, plus que quelques mètres.

Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ramener Ronon sur Atlantis eux-mêmes. Les secours ne pourraient de toutes façons pas s'approcher de l'entrée des souterrains laridiens, la clairière était trop petite, et ils n'étaient pas sûr du tout que Ronon puisse attendre une heure que l'un d'eux aillent chercher du secours, et encore une heure que ces secours arrivent. Alors ils traînaient le Satédien, épuisés mais soulagé de voir leur salut devant eux.

Arrivés dans le jumper, Rodney pris soin d'installer le mieux possible son co-équipier, tandis que Sara se précipita aux commandes. Rodney allait lui demander sèchement ce qu'elle espérait bien pouvoir y faire sans gène lantien quand il sentit que le vaisseau se soulevait déjà dans les airs. Bouche bée, il se dit que la génothérapie avait du faire bien des progrès, car piloter le jumper ne semblait pas lui demander le moindre d'effort de concentration.

Ce qui était rare pour les personnes ne possédant pas le gène naturellement.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

_Ils avaient très vite fait le tour du village et constaté que celui-ci était entouré d'un champ de force qui les retenaient prisonniers, eux et la centaine d'habitants du village. Ces derniers s'étaient montrés plutôt accueillant, mais très craintifs. Ils furent conduit dans une habitation et comprirent assez vite qu'elle leur étaient donnée. Étonnés, ils demandèrent à qui était cette maison, et il leurs fut répondu que ses précédent occupants avaient été choisi par les Wraiths et qu'ils pouvaient donc s'y installer sans problème._

_Mais où étaient-ils tombés ? Les Wraiths gardaient leurs encas dans des cocons sur leurs vaisseaux. Pas sur la terre ferme. L'idée qu'ils avaient peut être atterri dans un « élevage d'humain » leur donna la nausée et ils préférèrent se concentrer sur le moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier. D'autant qu'ils étaient seuls et qu'aucun renfort de viendrait les aider : comment leur camarades les retrouveraient-ils ? Le Darth qui les avaient aspirés étaient repartis par la porte des étoiles, Rodney et Ronon n'avaient aucun moyen de les suivre : ils n'étaient pas venus en jumper sur la planète qu'ils exploraient._

_Ils étaient livrés à eux-mêmes, définitivement seuls._

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Ils arrivèrent très vite sur Atlantis, et Ronon fut pris en charge par l'équipe médicale. Des renforts furent très vite envoyés pour aller secourir le colonel Sheppard et Teyla.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Le colonel Sheppard se réveilla en sursaut à l'infirmerie. Il se sentait toujours aussi fiévreux. Les drogues de Carson ne semblaient pas avoir l'effet escompté. Et il lui semblait que l'infirmerie était le siège d'une agitation soudaine, ce qui l'avait sans doute réveillé.

Il appela le médecin mais c'est un infirmier qui vint auprès de lui.

- Le docteur Beckett est occupé, je vais prendre votre température, et il passera dès qu'il pourra…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? le coupa Sheppard.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il …

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, répéta Sheppard d'une voix cassante.

L'infirmier hésita un instant. Mais le regard insistant du colonel le décida :

- L'équipe du colo… enfin,…

- Oui, quoi, l'équipe de Sheppard ? s'énerva le colonel dans la mesure de ses moyens limités par son état de santé.

- Ils ont eu des problèmes, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais Ronon est sérieusement blessé et le colonel et Teyla sont bloqués dans des souterrains je crois.

- Mais… mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas grand-chose.

- Pouvez-vous appeler le docteur Weir ?

L'infirmier hésita un instant puis hocha la tête.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Sheppard et Teyla n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'étaient écoulé depuis que le reste de leur équipe était retourné à la surface.

Ils n'avaient toujours vu personne arriver pour leur prêter secours. Enfin… « vu »… le simple fait d'entendre quelqu'un leur aurait suffit. Ils avaient définitivement abandonné l'espoir de pouvoir dégager la galerie à eux seuls. Les blocs de roches étaient trop gros pour être déplacés. Il ne leurs restait qu'à attendre. Attendre en priant pour que les répliques du séisme ne finissent pas par les emmurer vivants. Ils en avaient subit deux depuis le départ de leurs amis. Pourvus que les secours ne tardent pas trop.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Élisabeth lui expliqua qu'un tremblement de terre avait séparer l'équipe du colonel, que Teyla et Sheppard étaient coincés, mais vivants et apparemment non blessés. Mais malheureusement, les galeries s'étaient écroulés entre le moment où Rodney et Sara avaient réussi à sortir Ronon. Des secousses secondaires au premier tremblement de terre.

Il faudrait plusieurs jours aux équipes de secours pour les dégager.

John Sheppard n'avait jamais cru aux pressentiments. Jamais. Mais à cet instant, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que cela allait mal se terminer. Ils avaient voulu, lui et Zelenka, modifier leur passé ? Et bien en voici quelles étaient les conséquences. Teyla et lui avaient bien failli y rester lors de cette mission il y avait 23 ans. Peut être aujourd'hui le destin avait-il décidé de prendre sa revanche, de les punir d'avoir voulu jouer avec son cours…

Les souvenirs du colonel re glissèrent vers les évènements de cette époque.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

_Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils avaient été enlevés. Ils comptaient les jours, pour ne pas perdre le fil de leur existence._

_Trois semaines qu'ils avaient à peu près tout tenté pour se sortir d'ici. Tout tenté **deux fois**. Sans succès._

_Ils étaient coincés. Définitivement._

_Sheppard était régulièrement sollicité pour aider les hommes du villages. Couper du bois, cultiver le peu de terres qui entouraient le village… ces tâches physiques avaient au moins l'avantage de lui occuper l'esprit. Lui évitaient de penser à Atlantis, à ses habitants, à Rodney._

_Ronon et lui avait-il pu s'enfuir ? Il se les imaginait sains et saufs sur Atlantis et cela le réconfortait un peu._

_Teyla aussi avait été adoptée par les villageoises._

_Dans n'importe quelles circonstances, la vie continuait son cours._

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

C'était bien trop long. Les secours venus d'Atlantis auraient déjà du se trouver de l'autre coté de l'éboulis, en train de dégager le passage. Ils devraient être là.

Leurs craintes se confirmaient : les répliques avaient du boucher l'accès à leur galerie.

Ils n'avaient que peu d'eau avec eux, et quasiment aucune nourriture : ils allaient chercher un E2PZ auprès d'un peuple gentil, sur une planète accueillante, ils n'avaient emporté avec eux que le strict nécessaire, rien de plus.

Ils décidèrent de retourner explorer la galerie. Après tout, avec un peu de chance, le tremblement de terre aurait dégagé un ancien passage. Si les Javidiants modifiaient régulièrement leurs souterrains, ce n'était pas si idiot que ça comme idée. De toutes façons, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire et pas vraiment le choix.

Le colonel tenta une dernière fois de lancer un appel radio, au cas ou, mais la roche était bien trop épaisse et ne laissait rien passer.

Ils se mirent en route.

Au détour d'un coude de la galerie, ils virent une paroi en partie effondrée. Un petit jour se faisait voir à travers les éboulis et ils entreprirent de l'agrandir. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient trouver derrière, peut être un autre cul de sac, mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas miser sur la chance ? Il y en avait tellement eu pour Lorne et ses hommes en leur temps, pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas le droit d'y prétendre un peu eux aussi ?

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Les secours étaient à pieds d'œuvre depuis trois longs jours. Les galeries étaient très instables et personne ne voulait prendre de risques inutiles. Alors ils procédaient lentement, étayant les galeries au fur et à mesure de leur progression.

Sur Atlantis, Rodney cherchait en vain une solution qui leur permettrait d'aller plus vite : il passait en revue la base de données des Anciens, espérant trouver une technologie qui leur permettrait de creuser ces maudites galeries plus rapidement. Mais il ne trouvait rien.

Sara avait faisait partie des équipes de secours et passait le reste de son temps à l'infirmerie, à veiller son père. Elizabeth s'arrachait les cheveux pour trouver un moyen de l'obliger à se reposer.

La jeune femme était au chevet de Ronon, qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Carson lui avait expliqué que c'était tout à fait normal, c'était un moyen qu'avait le corps de se protéger en cas de blessures sérieuses. Mais elle savait pertinemment que plus vite il se réveillerait, mieux ce serait pour lui. Alors elle lui parlait, elle lui racontait ses souvenirs, les bêtises qu'elle faisait petite, celles qu'elle avait faites plus grande, lui racontait la cité comme elle l'avait connu jeune adulte et plus encore.

Elle était en train de lui parler d'une dispute mémorable entre son oncle et sa tante d'adoption quand elle entendit qu'on l'appelait. Elle se tourna et vit le colonel Sheppard. Il était installé quelques lits plus loin, derrière un rideau à moitié tiré. Carson réservait son pronostic à son sujet et le colonel alternait les périodes de somnolence, de délires du à la fièvre qui ne passait toujours pas, et de lucidité.

Sara s'approcha doucement. Délirait-il ?

- Approche-toi s'il te plait, dit-il dans un souffle.

- Vous devriez vous reposer, répondit-elle le plus gentiment qu'elle put.

- J'ai des choses à te dire, c'est important, insista-t-il.

- D'accord, mais pas longtemps, sinon, Carson va m'éjecter de l'infirmerie. Il ne veut pas que vous vous fatiguiez.

Elle s'installa sur un tabouret et attendit qu'il commence. Il semblait ne pas savoir par quel bout prendre ce qu'il avait à dire, mais après une grande inspiration difficile et douloureuse, il se lança :

- Je suis désolé de tout ce gâchis, tu sais, je ne l'ai pas voulu. Si j'avais…

- Pas la peine, le coupa-t-elle. Je sais ce que tu vas dire.

Elle marqua un temps de silence avant de reprendre :

- Je sais que je ne t'ai pas non plus facilité la tâche. C'était trop difficile pour moi, et reporter toutes les fautes sur quelqu'un, c'était plus facile et très confortable. Je le regrette, mais sincèrement, je ne crois pas que j'aurai été capable de réagir autrement.

- Je comprends.

Elle haussa un sourcil étonné. Généralement, leurs tentatives d'apaiser les choses finissaient toujours par s'envenimer, chacun restant sur ses positions.

- Oui, sourit-il, je deviens peut être un peu plus lucide avec l'âge… ou la fièvre, va savoir.

Elle sourit. Il reprit.

- J'ai raté beaucoup de choses avec toi, mais je ne peux plus les changer. J'aurai du être plus présent dans ta vie, dès le début. Je regrette maintenant.

Sara fixa le sol un moment, puis lui sourit tristement.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter, repose-toi, et qui sait, on aura peut être l'occasion de réparer quelques petites choses.

Il sourit, soulagé, et se rendormit.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

_Il se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Il s'étira, regarda la femme qui avait dormi dans ses bras et soupira. La vie est étrange._

_Il pensait à Rodney, bien sûr, mais il ne s'en voulait pas. Il s'en serait voulu s'il avait pensé alors qu'il pourrait le revoir, le tenir encore une fois dans ses bras. Mais à cet instant, il savait au plus profond de lui que c'était impossible. Il ne le reverrai jamais, il ne reverrai jamais Atlantis, il ne reverrai jamais ses compagnons. C'était le désespoir qui l'avait poussé à ne pas passer cette nuit seul. Et c'est la vie qui avait repris le dessus sur lui. Il s'était de nouveau senti vivant, et cela n'était plus arrivé depuis qu'ils étaient coincés sur cette planète._

_S'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose, c'était de l'avoir laissé seul. De le laisser dans l'ignorance de son sort. Il parait que c'est ce qu'il y a de pire, perdre quelqu'un sans savoir ce qu'il est devenu. Rester dans l'attente de le voir peut être un jour réapparaître, être dans l'impossibilité de refaire sa vie, parce qu'on se s'en donne pas le droit, parce que, oui, un jour, il repassera peut être cette porte…_

_La jeune femme sortit de son sommeil et stoppa John dans ces réflexions._

_Il lui sourit un peu gêné, elle lui rendit ce même sourire. Tous deux surent à cet instant que cette nuit n'était qu'une parenthèse, rien d'important, juste un échappatoire momentané._

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Sheppard et Teyla s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, sur le sol rocailleux. Cela faisait six jours qu'ils étaient coincés. La galerie qu'ils avaient pu dégager n'était qu'un cul de sac. Mais dans leur malheur, il avait trouvé dans ce recoin des souterrains, une petit source qui affleurait. Au moins, le problème de l'eau était réglé. Ils avaient alors décidé de retourner à l'endroit où leurs amis finiraient bien par les retrouver.

Ils allaient cependant régulièrement remplir leurs gourdes et c'est près de ce petit filet d'eau que hier soir -du moins leur semblait-il- cela s'était passé.

Sheppard se réveilla avant Teyla. Il la regarda un moment, puis il détourna les yeux. Il fixa le sol, en pensant à Rodney.

Qui accuser ? La solitude ? Le désespoir ? Qu'importe, en fait. C'était arrivé, et c'était tout.

Teyla ouvrait tout juste les yeux quand des grésillements se firent entendre dans leurs radios. Sheppard se précipita dessus.

- Ici Sheppard, cria-t-il dans l'émetteur. Vous m'entendez, il y a quelqu'un ?

Teyla le regarda partir en direction de la galerie où leurs compagnons s'attendaient à les trouver. Il se retourna au moment où il passait par l'ouverture qu'ils avaient dégagée. Ils échangèrent un simple regard. Teyla lui sourit paisiblement, et Sheppard comprit alors qu'ils pouvaient tout oublier. Personne ne saurait et ils n'en reparleraient jamais. Ils s'étaient tout dit dans ce simple regard et Teyla se leva pour le suivre.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux sur Atlantis.

**TBC...**

**Prochain chapitre : la fin ! Hé oui, on y arrive.**


	12. Fin

**Voilà, c'est fini... Chapitre de fin aussi long que les précédents parce qu'il faut bien que j'explique ce que je n'ai pas expliqué avant, et qu'il faut bien remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce joli bazar.**

**Chapitre dédicacé à toutes celles qui ont aimé cette histoire, merci pour vos encouragements !**

**Petite (non, grande !) pensée pour Bayas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fin**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Le colonel Sheppard avait défié tous les pronostics médicaux en se rétablissant de sa blessure en à peine un mois. Il avait passé une bonne semaine avec une fièvre résistante à tous les traitements de Carson, puis, son organisme avait peu à peu combattu l'infection et la blessure avait cicatrisé normalement.

Lui et Ronon s'était livré une compétition acharnée pour être le premier des deux à sortir de l'infirmerie, mais la composition robuste et l'âge du Satédien jouait en sa faveur et il avait finalement gagné la course en sortant quelques jours avant son aîné, complètement remis de ses blessures et voulant déjà reprendre le service actifs, au grand damne du médecin chef d'Atlantis. Une fois Ronon parti, les jours semblèrent plus long au colonel et il fut ravi lorsqu'enfin on l'autorisa à sortir. Maintenant qu'il était rétabli, son transfert vers la terre pouvait se faire sans problème.

Se décider sur ce qu'il voulait faire n'avait pas été chose facile. Mais rester sur Atlantis n'était pas une option envisageable pour lui : trop de souvenirs, trop de visages familiers qui n'étaient pourtant pas ses amis à lui.

- C'est ton époque, avait-il dit à son jeune double lorsqu'ils en avaient parlé ensemble. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un vieux bougre comme moi dans tes pattes. Je vais rentrer sur Terre et j'aviserai à ce moment là.

- Comme vous voulez. Pensez à nous envoyer une carte postale de temps en temps !

- Bien sûr…

Tout deux savaient qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais, qu'ils n'auraient plus de contact non plus. C'eût été trop étrange. Mieux valait que chacun reprenne le cours de sa vie. Le colonel du futur avait cesser de servir sur Atlantis bien avant que le Zelenka de son époque ne revienne le chercher pour cette mission désespérée. Retourner à la vie civile sur Terre, il avait envie d'essayer.

Il finissait de rassembler ses maigres affaires dans l'infirmerie quand un raclement de gorge le fit se retourner.

- Teyla ?

- Colonel. Je voudrais vous parler.

Elle lança un regard circulaire à l'infirmerie.

- Mais pas ici.

Le colonel la suivit sur un des balcons de la cité. Ils étaient seuls.

- Je vous écoute, l'encouragea-t-il.

- Ma question va sans doute vous paraître idiote, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Mais d'abord, vous devez me promettre de ne rien dire à personne. J'ai votre parole ?

Elle avait l'air très grave. Il promit. Elle reprit.

- J'ai bien réfléchi à tout ce qui s'est passé, et je ne vois qu'une seule explication sensée.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Sara est-t-elle votre fille ?

Le colonel ne cilla pas. Il la regarda longuement, pesant les implications de sa réponse et devinant ce que sous tendait cette question.

- Non.

Un éclair de déception et de détresse passa sur le visage de l'Athosienne, confirmant les soupçons du colonel.

- Son père, reprit-t-il, c'est le Ronon que j'ai connu. Mais, si votre question est : « suis-je son père biologique ? » alors la réponse est oui.

Teyla hocha la tête doucement puis se détourna du colonel pour se tenir à la balustrade, son regard fixant un point imaginaire sur l'océan.

Le colonel se rapprocha doucement et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Les choses ont été compliquées pour nous. Je veux dire, il n'y a pas eu vraiment de « nous », de « nous deux ».

Il ne savait comment lui raconter sans la blesser, il s'empêtrait, alors il joua franc jeu.

- Vous savez, cette mission qu'on vous a dit de ne pas faire, celle qui vous mettraient les Aradiens à dos ?

- Oui, l'encouragea-t-elle.

- Et bien nous avons été fais prisonniers, je veux dire, la Teyla de mon passé et moi. Et nous ne pensions pas nous en sortir, alors, nous avons passé une nuit ensemble, comme un répit dans notre galère. C'était à la fois beaucoup et cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose non plus. On était tous les deux, c'est arrivé, et c'est tout.

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre doucement :

- Et je suppose que vous savez parfaitement ce que c'est, je me trompe ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

- Le docteur Beckett me l'a confirmé ce matin.

Le colonel fixa à son tour l'horizon.

- Je ne sais pas si des félicitations s'imposent. Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire.

- Racontez-moi.

- Quoi donc ? fit-il surpris.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé pour vous, quand vous avez été prisonniers.

- Je ne crois pas que…

- S'il vous plaît.

Il réfléchit un instant. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Il avait besoin d'en parler. Il avait revécu ces moments dans ses délires fiévreux, et il lui en restait un goût amer. En parler à haute voix lui ferait peut être du bien. Un moyen de tourner la page, en quelque sorte. Il rassembla ses souvenirs :

- Nous étions sur P2X149, un darth nous a aspiré, vous, enfin, Teyla et moi. Nous avons ensuite été relâchés non pas dans un vaisseau ruche mais sur une planète inconnue, au milieu d'un village primitif. Pas de porte des étoiles, aucun moyen d'entrer en communication avec Atlantis. Et aucun espoir de voir arriver quelqu'un pour nous aider : Ronon et Rodney ne pouvaient pas partir à notre recherche : nous étions arrivés sur P2X149 sans jumper. Nous avons vite été adoptés par la population locale. De toute évidence, ces gens étaient habitués à voir débarquer des étrangers de la sorte. Après quelques jours d'exploration, nous avons compris que nous étions dans un espace clos par un champ de force. Comme une serre géante, une exploitation humaine destinée à fournir de la nourriture aux Wraiths. De temps en temps, un darth venait et prenait quelques habitants. Et parfois, il en déposait, comme il l'avait fait pour Teyla et moi. Nous avons passé trois semaines là-bas. Et c'est là que c'est arrivé. Nous ne pensions plus revoir Atlantis...

Il laissa passer un temps. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans des détails gênants et sordides. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence gêné :

- C'est ce que nous avons ressentis, nous aussi, je pense…

Il soupira, ne savait pas comment lui parler, il n'avait jamais vraiment su.

- Vous savez, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de remuer tout ça. C'est arrivé, vous n'y pouvez rien, il faut aller de l'avant maintenant.

Il sentait qu'elle n'osait pas lui poser la question pour laquelle elle était vraiment venue.

- Teyla, ce n'est pas de cette nuit là que vous voulez que je vous parle, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Puis osa se lancer :

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir été le père de Sara ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir élevée comme votre fille ? Était-ce à cause de Ronon ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Nous y voilà, soupira-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Teyla. Je vais devoir assumer mes responsabilités, plus de vingt après… Vous étiez seule à cette époque, comme aujourd'hui, je présume.

Elle ne le contredit pas.

- Mais moi, je ne l'étais pas, reprit-il.

Teyla tenta de réprimer un hoquet de surprise.

- Oui, sourit tristement le colonel. Personne ne savait. Personne ne sait encore. Et cela doit rester ainsi.

Il regarda Teyla droit dans les yeux.

- Je… _Il_ n'est pas prêt à assumer cette relation. Tout est compliqué, trop compliqué, mais c'est ainsi que cela doit se dérouler. Je sais, tenta-t-il de sourire, vous, vous ne faisiez de mal à personne, sauf peut être à vous même, alors que moi, je trahissais quelqu'un. Mais croyez-moi, je l'ai payé. Et mon jeune double aussi le paiera. _Il_ lui faudra du temps avant de pouvoir seulement reparler à la personne qu'_il _aime quand elle apprendra…(1)

Il secoua la tête.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous espériez, mais si je peux quand même me permettre un conseil, n'attendez pas trop avant de le mettre au courant. J'ai appris que Sara était ma fille quand elle avait 4 ans. C'était bien trop tard.

- Vous ne vous en doutiez pas ? demanda Teyla surprise ?

- Non, ou plutôt, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas penser qu'il y avait une possibilité que cela soit le cas… Vous avez passé toute votre grossesse sur le continent et quelques mois encore après la naissance. Quand vous êtes revenue sur la cité, vous étiez mariée à Ronon et il tenait la petite dans ses bras. Vous avez plutôt bien brouillé les pistes et j'ai foncé sur l'occasion d'oublier cette histoire.

- J'avais prévu de partir sur le continent, souffla-t-elle. Personne ne le sait encore…

- Pour l'instant, nos deux réalités sont très semblables, mais bientôt, tout sera différent. Il n'y a pas de fatalité. Et qui sait, dit-il gentiment, peut être aurez vous un garçon et non une fille. Qui peut dire avec certitude que c'est bien le même enfant que vous attendez ?

Ces paroles réconfortèrent Teyla, tout en l'accablant davantage. Avaient-ils condamné Sara à ne jamais exister ? Maintenant qu'elle l'avait rencontré, cette fille qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir, elle était triste à l'idée de, peut être, ne jamais l'élever.

- Et Ronon ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Ronon ? Je ne vous dirai rien sur lui. Votre histoire ne regarde que vous.

- Mais quelle histoire ? Il n'y a rien entre nous. Et je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait changer les choses…

- Je viens de vous le dire, je ne vous dirai rien. Vous n'étiez pas amoureuse de lui quand vous êtes partie pour le continent, ça, j'en suis à peu près certain, mais vous en êtes revenus mariés tous les deux. Est-ce que cela va se produire maintenant ? Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant, pensez à vous, à votre enfant, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Vous avez sans doute raison, admit-elle.

Ils restèrent un moment à regarder l'océan, puis Teyla demanda :

- Je peux vous poser encore une question ?

- Teyla, je ne crois pas qu'il faille…

- Non, une question sur votre mission sur P2X149. Comment vous en êtes-vous sortis ?

- Ah, comment ? Oui, j'imagine que je peux en parler après tout. Comme je vous le disais, nous étions coincés sur cette planète, sans aucun espoir. Et un jour, un grand éclair blanc a éclaté dans le ciel. Nous avons tout de suite compris que le champ de force avait cédé. Quelques instants après, j'ai entendu Rodney par radio qui nous appelait, Teyla et moi. Il était à bord de jumper un avec Ronon. Ils avaient passé tout ce temps à nous chercher.

- Comment vous ont-ils retrouvés ?! demanda Teyla. Si vous aviez été emmené sur une autre planète, comment ont-il su où vous chercher ?

- Ils n'avaient pas pu nous suivre mais ils avaient eu le temps de repérer les symboles sur la porte. Cela leur a pris du temps, mais après avoir éliminé les combinaisons qui ne correspondaient à aucune planète, ils ont exploré chaque adresse valide.

- Et ils nous ont trouvés, avança Teyla.

- Oui, enfin, Rodney a d'abord trouvé le champ de force qui entourait le village. Puis, ils ont attaqué le générateur du champ de force et ils sont venus nous chercher. Nous allions repartir pour Atlantis quand un croiseur Wraith est arrivé. Nous avons tous été pris et on s'est retrouvés prisonniers. Mais on a pu sortir de nos cellules et McKay, comme toujours, a réussi à trouver le moyen de nous sortir de là. Il a saboté je ne sais trop quoi dans leur système de navigation pour provoquer un court-circuit qui, par effet boule de neige, détruirait le vaisseau quand ils voudraient entrer dans l'atmosphère de n'importe quelle planète. Nous avons ensuite pris un darth et après avoir dématérialisé les habitants qui avaient été fait prisonniers avec nous, nous nous sommes enfuis.

- Je ne comprends pas, intervint Teyla, je croyais que c'étaient les Aradiens que vous aviez attaqués lors de cette mission. Pas les Wraiths.

- Nous avons cru que nous avions eu à faire aux Wraiths. Jusqu'à ce que nous rencontrions les Aradiens neufs ans plus tard, c'était ce que nous pensions. Et même après... après avoir vu les Aradiens, nous n'avons pas fait le rapprochement. Ce n'est que plus tard, quand nous avons pu interroger Maliant, un de leurs chefs scientifiques, que nous avons su. Les Aradiens s'étaient en quelque sorte alliés aux Wraiths, et leurs accords comprenaient le « prêt » de vaisseaux wraiths. Ce n'était pas des Wraiths voulant "élever" un troupeau d'humain qui nous avaient enlevés, mais des Aradiens, qui se servaient de ces gens comme cobayes humains pour leurs expériences.

- Mon Dieu, s'exclama Teyla horrifiée.

- Oui, c'est horrible. Ces pauvres gens servaient à tester les dernières avancées technologiques des Aradiens, et leur fameux virus. Et le vaisseau que nous avons détruit était en fait un vaisseau aradien. Avec le recul, je me suis souvenu qu'en effet, nous n'avions pas vu un seul Wraiths sur ce vaisseau, mais sur le moment, on s'était juste dit qu'on avait eu de la chance de ne pas en croiser un seul à bord. Et nous n'avions pas croisé un seul Arradiens non plus...

- Et c'est pour ça que ce peuple nous en veut, euh, nous en voulaient autant.

- Oui. Nous avions détruit une de leurs exploitations, comme ils les appellent, et nous avions tué la totalité de l'équipage du vaisseau en le sabotant. Voilà toute l'histoire.

- Merci, lui dit sincèrement Teyla.

- De quoi ?

- De m'avoir raconté tout ça. Je me sens mieux. Je crois que cela va m'aider à relativiser.

- Alors content d'avoir pu vous aider.

- Au revoir colonel.

- Au revoir Teyla.

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Sara se trouvait dans le laboratoire de physique à attendre Radek Zelenka. Elle faisait sa tournée d'adieu à Atlantis, bien que tous la voyaient encore comme une invitée, comme quelqu'un de passage. Elle savait cela et l'acceptait, mais elle trouvait là l'opportunité de dire au revoir aux gens qu'elle aimait et auxquels elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dire tout ce qu'elle avait à dire dans son monde à elle.

Elle jouait distraitement avec un petit appareil ancien qui projetait des images sur le mur quand elle entendit derrière elle :

- Ça alors, vous savez comment il marche? dit la voix étonné de Rodney MacKay.

- Euh, oui, fit-elle en reposant l'objet précipitamment.

- Hé bien depuis le temps qu'on cherche son utilité avec Zelenka, dit Rodney en s'emparant de l'artefact. Alors, à quoi sert-il ?

- Euh, je pense que vous allez être déçu.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- C'est un jeu.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, expliqua Sara. C'est un jeu, un peu comme ces consoles qu'ont les enfants de la Terre. C'est un jeu vidéo.

Le Canadien ouvrait de grand yeux.

- Vous voulez dire que l'on a passé tout un mois à chercher l'utilité d'un stupide jeu vidéo ?

- Hé bien... vous savez, il n'est pas si stupide ce jeu, il est même difficile à maîtriser. La logique des Anciens était loin d'être la même que la nôtre. J'ai moi-même mis un sacré bout de temps avant de parvenir à gagner une partie...

- Je n'y crois pas, souffla Rodney tout en s'installant devant un écran d'ordinateur. Les Anciens étaient assiégées par des ennemis sanguinaires et supérieurs en nombre, et ils prenaient encore le temps d'inventer des jeux vidéos ! Incroyable...

- Oh, vous savez, ils n'ont pas toujours été en guerre contre les Wraiths.

- Certes, se repris Rodney. Bref, que faites-vous là au fait ? Vous ne devriez pas être en train de faire vos valises ?

Sara se crispa à cette phrase. Décidément, elle avait du mal à cerner cet homme. Attendrissant, dévoué à ses amis et courageux par moment ; prétentieux, égoïste, râleur le reste du temps. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait l'apprécier ou le détester.

Son psy lui avait cent fois répété qu'elle aurait eu le droit de le haïr : après tout, n'était-ce pas à cause de lui que son père biologique ne l'avait jamais reconnue ? Mais comment détester quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas ? C'était ce qu'elle répondait inlassablement à son thérapeute, préférant de loin reporter toute sa rancoeur et sa colère sur quelqu'un de vivant. C'était bien plus confortable pour elle.

Des doigts vinrent claquer et virevolter devant ses yeux pour la tirer de ses pensées.

- Vous rêvez ? demanda Rodney ?

- Oh, euh, excusez-moi, bredouilla-t-elle. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- J'ai bien vu, fit Rodney. Vous cherchiez sans doute Zelenka. Il doit être dans la salle de contrôle, en train de préparer l'envoi de notre rapport hebdomadaire à la Terre. Et d'ailleurs, vous devriez vous préparer aussi. Vous ne voudriez quand même pas rester ici ?

Le ton de la question aurait pu vexer Sara, mais la spontanéité avec laquelle elle était posée la fit sourire. Finalement, elle venait de trancher la question de son psy. Elle n'allait pas détester Rodney MacKay. Elle avait perdu trop de temps à vouloir faire payer à tout le monde des événements sur lesquels personne n'aurait pu avoir de prise. Elle lui sourit franchement et lui dit :

- Merci. Merci de m'avoir aidé à sauver mon père. Merci d'être un ami pour mes parents. Et...

Elle hésita un instant puis se lança :

- Vous n'allez sans doute rien comprendre à ce que je vais vous dire, mais ce n'est pas grave. Soyez patient. Un jour, cette loi disparaîtra. Ça n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais ça viendra. Nous avons chamboulé beaucoup de choses, mais ça, je ne pense pas que ça changera. Alors soyez patient. Il vous aime toujours, après toutes ses années sans vous. Alors, si jamais il devait vous arriver la même chose, ou plutôt une chose équivalente à celle qui est arrivée au colonel et au Rodney de mon passé, s'il vous plaît, repensez à aujourd'hui. Dans mon passé, vous êtes restés une année entière à ne pas vous parler. Une année ! C'est du temps qui ne se rattrape jamais. Pensez-y.

Ces dernières paroles laissèrent Rodney MacKay complètement abasourdi.

- Mais qu'es-ce que... ? bafouilla-t-il.

- Ne vous mettez pas martel en tête. Nous avons empêché cela d'arriver. Mais il peut y avoir d'autres situations compliquées, quand on vit à deux. Alors je voulais vous dire ça. Au revoir docteur MacKay. J'aurais aimé vous connaître mieux. Sincèrement. Je pense que ça m'aurait aidé à remettre des choses en ordre là dedans, fit-elle en se tapotant la tête. Mais je suis vraiment contente qu'on ai pu se rencontrer. Au revoir.

Elle sortit en souriant, envahie par un sentiment de bien être et de satisfaction. Le docteur MacKay, lui, resta un long moment à fixer la porte du laboratoire par laquelle elle était partie, se demandant ce qu'elle avait cherché à lui dire et hésitant longuement sur la marche à suivre envers elle : devait-il appeler Heightmeyer de toute urgence ou laisser les psychiatres du SGC se charger eux-mêmes de leur étrange invitée ?

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Le colonel aux cheveux grisonnant se tenait devant la porte des étoiles. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas sa compagne de voyage arriver.

- Prêt ? demanda-t-elle.

Il se retourna et regarda la jeune femme.

- Oui, prêt. Et toi ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Sara devait se l'avouer, elle avait eu un peu peur de partir avec le colonel. Mais ils avaient des choses à rattraper, et si cela surpris la plupart des gens, cela rassura énormément Teyla. Sa fibre maternelle se développait de plus en plus et elle s'inquiétait sincèrement pour sa fille. De plus, cela lui laissait entrevoir un espoir dans les relations futures entre son enfant et le colonel Sheppard. Elle avait malgré tout proposé plus d'une fois à la jeune femme de rester sur la cité ou de partir avec elle sur le continent. Mais elle avait poliment refusé. Elle ne voulait pas interférer davantage dans la vie de ses parents. De plus, tous les gens qu'elle avait connu sur le continent et sur la cité avaient vingt trois ans de moins qu'à son époque. Quelles relations avoir avec eux à présent qu'elles les connaissaient mais qu'elle était une parfaite étrangère pour eux ?

- Allons-y, dit simplement le colonel.

Élisabeth eut un geste pour le technicien de la porte et le vortex s'ouvrit.

Les éclats bleus se reflétèrent sur les visages des gens présents. John Sheppard et Rodney, Élisabeth et Radek, Ronon, et enfin Teyla, qui partirai juste après pour le continent.

Le colonel leur fit un petit signe de la tête, Sara un signe de la main, et ils disparurent dans le vortex.

**FIN**

1. Alors, dans les premières versions de cette fic, j'avais écrit de grandes scènes de ménages dramatiques, des réconciliations chamallow etc... mais finalement, la simplicité, c'est pas mal non plus, et je préfère rester vague sur la partie slash de cette histoire. Le plus important pour moi, c'était de faire évoluer les personnages autour de cette notion d'ironie du sort, des actes que l'on commet, de leurs conséquences sur soi et sur les autres, pas de faire du roman de gare. Voilà pourquoi je passe sur les scènes de révélations grandiloquentes entre Sheppard et Rodney. Bien que j'avoue, j'adore imaginer ce type de grandes scènes !

Et pour répondre à Shmi, j'avais écris une scène flash back pour montrer le moment où ils se mettaient ensemble, mais j'ai préféré l'enlever, toujours pour les raisons citées plus hauts !


End file.
